80's Boyfriend
by Fankidlover99
Summary: Felix and Turbo going though ups and downs of life together. -Rating will go up, sorry for the bad summary-
1. Cabin in the Woods

80's Boyfriend.

Chapter one: Cabin in the woods.

**(((It's Fankidlover99 here, with a new project of mine! No worries about Nintendo Daddy if you know that story and is afraid it will be deleted, or the other way around, I'll make sure I'll update ND as well as this one. I recently got to saw the Wreck-It-Ralph movie and. I. Am. Hooked. Especially Felix, that adorable little fucker. Of course….. lil' ol me is crazy for Turbo to. After finding about the '80's Boyfriend' pairing… I had a crazy idea. I went to 'Imagine your OTP' on Tumblr and picked my favorite ones for my favorite couple. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the story!))) **

**XXXXX-Note, this one really doesn't take place anywhere. It's just Turbo and Felix with lots of free time-XXXXX**

"I'm honestly surprised you would even like hiking, Turbo!"

"Shut up."

Felix felt a _little_ offended by his boyfriend's harsh tone, but who would be upset with him when he treats you to a hike? When Turbo paid extra for a cabin high up in the mountain, on a trail that no one really used, you couldn't be mad at him for one second.

Turbo sighed, the gorgeous orange and yellow leafs crunching under his red shoes. He carried his backpack by the small straps, having to bounce up a bit often so it wouldn't fall off.

"How come people don't come here a lot?" Felix asked, his red cheeks and nose bighting more from the chilly air. Turbo licked his lips and grinned, yellow flashing towards the smaller man.

"Well…. I heard that this little trail takes place where a woman was running away from a murderer!" Felix held his hands to his mouth and gasped.

"Jimminy-Jammy!" Turbo held back a snicker.

"I-I know. One of those new-fangled, _violent gore game_ characters escaped his game to kill a _innocent little girl from a young girl's dressing game._" Felix whimpered a bit as he gripped his hat tightly.

"B-But… why?"

"He was _jealous, _Felix. Being jealous fills you with rage and anger and causes you to do horrible things! He didn't want his company and his game to be near something so embarrassing. So he decided to take actions to _himself…_" Felix whimpered again.

"Turbo… how do you know this? And why did you rent this if you knew someone was killed here?!"

"Ohhhh… it's a rather sad but short story." He gave a melodramatic raise of the head with one eye open, the other eye closed, grey hand resting on his chin. He opened the other one to glance at Felix. He was clearly distressed and scared.

"Turbo…? Are you just trying to _scare _me?" Felix huffed with a pouty look on his small face. Turbo freaked out a little bit in his head when Felix figured it out. But he cleared his throat and used his acting skills to the max.

"Why would I lie to _you? _ It wouldn't be fair to my itty-bitty Felix." He patted the neat brown hair, purposely trying to mess it up. A few flicks of it came up, then was coated back down with Felix's drool.

"And why would I do all that…" Turbo kneeled down, opening his mouth and breathing cold air onto Felix's mouth. The shorter male blushed bright red.

"Just so…." Turbo's mouth was only inches away from Felix's. Felix heart raced, trying to figure out what Turbo was going to do to him.

"This… would…" Turbo stopped for a second, lightly kissing Felix lips.

"Oh… Turbo-"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Turbo suddenly screamed out, making Felix jump in the air in his game-like fashion. The racer cackled, each laugh growing harder and harder, pointing at his boyfriend. Felix pouted angrily and felt so upset.

Felix grit his teeth, turned his head, and closed one eye as Turbo still laughed at him.

'_Calm down…. Just calm down…' _He told himself but he just couldn't control himself.

He used every little bit of his power to push Turbo off, sending him scream and roll down the side of the hill. Felix then gasped in horror.

"Turbo! Oh my land-oh my land-oh my land-oh my land-oh my land-oh my land!" Felix yelled, dashing down the tan colored dirt. He found an angry looking Turbo glaring at him with his bright yellow eyes.

"Ummm…. you okay?" Turbo just hissed.

"Tur-" Felix was ended when his boyfriend grabbed him, hard. Felix fell to the ground with Turbo, who now was laughing again. He tried to escape but Turbo held his waist hard.

"S-S-S-Stoppp squirming!" Turbo pleaded while Felix didn't listen. He got out of the powerful grip but he began to tickle Turbo's neck.

"AAHHAHAH! S-s-Stop ittttt-WAHAHAHAHA- Tuuurboooo!" The racer tickled back, both of them in fits and giggles, throats hurting from the sharp intakes of the chilly air.

They couldn't handle it. They collapsed into a pile of fall leaves, still laughing there gaming asses off, trying to regain themselves. They were silent for a moment as they watched the last of the crunchy leaves fall off the pointy branches.

Little dots of snowflakes landed on Felix's large nose. Turbo looked up, and saw that it was beginning to snow. He kissed the bright red nose before he got up, politely offering his hand for Felix to get up. The small man gave a warm smile.

"OOoooh…. What a gentleman..~" Felix cooed while he got up. Turbo looked away, rubbing his trademark helmet with a blush on his grey cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah, now let's go to our overpriced cabin before it starts to snow. You don't want me to get all glitchy and die on you." Turbo pushed Felix a bit before he crawled up the hill. Felix didn't get angry but simply chuckled.

"Why a hero is with someone like you… I don't know. But I rather don't mind." He muttered to himself as he jumped on the rocks, Turbo glaring at him for hopping on them way to cartoony. Felix only laughed and nudged Turbo for a race.

**XXXXXX**

"HAH! BEAT YOU, FELIX!" Turbo gave a peace sign on both hands and ran across the cabin. Felix wheezed as he got into the house, staggering to the house.

"Yeah…. tired… oh my land…" Felix fell to the floor with a thud. Turbo glanced at the exhausted man at the floor.

"You little idiot… you knew I would win, yet your complaining your so tired? I thought you understood when you became the greatest honor in the world. You know… boyfriend of the most greatest person and racer alive." Felix just chuckled.

"You promised me, no crazy ego."

"I'm just talking." Felix rolled his eyes.

"You tired?"

"…..If I say yes, can we please take a shower?"

"We?" Turbo grinned at the thought.

"A non-dirty shower, Turbo. I'm really tired and I don't feel like waiting for you or listening to you whine that I'm going to waste all the hot water."

"…So, I can't do anything purposely bad, but if I get a erection accidently…?"

"You may think of something that causes it to go away."

"Your unfair."

"Start the shower." Turbo rolled his eyes, carefully taking off his right shoe and placing it on Felix's nose. He sputtered at the horrible smell and whined to his boyfriend, who just laughed and started the shower.

Turbo made it warm, not hot, but a perfect temperature for him and Felix to have so they wouldn't argue.

"Ready yet?" He called out. Felix walked to the bathroom, using his shirt to cover his private area. Turbo gave a whistle that made Felix shake in embarrassment.

But he made no compliment of Turbo's poor manners or whined his own tightwad options, Felix just dripped the shirt to the floor and whistled for Turbo to join him. The racer grinned and took off his helmet, shaking his head.

"Finally, you showed up." Turbo gave an angry frown.

"I thought I was the mean one in this relationship." He muttered, grabbing the soap. Felix laughed as he sat down on the ground. Turbo sat down with him, washing the peach skin of his boyfriend.

"Hey… Turbo?"

"Yeah?" Turbo asked, rinsing Felix's sides. Felix squirmed a bit but carried on with his question.

"Why did the programmers made you grey in the first place? You are a human."

"You know-wash me now-I really don't know." Felix turned and began to wash the odd-colored skin of Turbo.

"Like I have a large nose and I'm really bright red. Why? A nose this big isn't possible in the real world."

"Just be lucky you at least resemble a human. Am I a troll or something..?"

"You don't have any horns… besides, I think your eyes look cute." Felix pecked the side of the cheek of Turbo. He blushed from the light kiss.

The rest of the talk continued, of what their creators intended for them, to other misc things that every video game character wondered from time to time.

"Sooo…. Cooold…" Felix shakily said in between teeth chatters. Turbo was shaking violently as he tried to warm himself up with his towel.

"Wait… don't… we….. have… a…. f-ff—fireplace?" Felix finally said, tears at the corner of his eyes from the frozen air. Turbo eyes lit up and nodded, still shaking.

"We do!" Turbo and Felix struggled to the living room, hugging each other, embracing the little warmth they gathered, as the warm fire started to lick there skin.

"Ooohhhh…" Felix whispered. He went as close to the fire as he could, still in Turbo's arms. Turbo gave a moan of enjoyment as they both sat on the carpet.

They stayed silent for a second, listening to the enjoyable sounds of the fire crackling. Felix yawned as he snuggled closer into Turbo's chest. He was must to tired.

"Sleepy?"

"Mmm-hmmm…" Turbo didn't comment, but placed an arm around Felix's small body. Felix held the arm like it was a stuffed animal. Turbo chuckled lightly to himself.

Then the happy pair watched the fire, eyes falling from exhaustion from the long day. Felix fell asleep first, his quiet and peaceful snores making Turbo even more tired. His head fell to the floor with a thud. Light and heavy snores filled the cabin, warming anybody's heart if they were near the sleeping boys.

**Number one: ****1: Imagine your OTP curling up in front of a fire together, just out of the shower, after spending the day hiking in the woods. **

**Completed.**

**Moving on to Number two.**

**(((I hope you liked this! I'm really worried! And that I rushed the ending and everything… heh. I'm pretty bad with grammar sometimes. Thank you, and I'll see you guys soon! Time to work on ND..)))**


	2. Apples and Pies

80's Boyfriend.

Chapter two: Apples and Pies.

**(((Now that I got Nintendo Daddy done, it's time to work on this!))**

**XXXXX-This takes place when both Fix-It-Felix and Turbotime are off for the day for repairs, giving Felix and Turbo a day off. -XXXXX**

"So, what happened to your game?" Turbo asked as he relaxed on Felix's bed. Felix was curled up right next to Turbo when he was asked the question. He got up slightly and tapped his chin.

"Well… one of the kids pushed to hard on the buttons, so it stopped responding. You?"

"Some dumb brat shoved to many coins, and it got jammed." Felix cringed at Turbo's rough tone.

"What?" Turbo said when he saw Felix face in pain. "That little shitbag caused my game to break! He deserves to get every insult in the book!" Felix sighed. He knew Turbo hated when he had to take a day off and blamed it on any kid he could.

"Please, I don't think he meant to do that."

"Really? I think he knew that he would disrupt my time where I can get my fame! My fans were expecting me! But since some little _fucker _wants to mess things up, he decides to destroy my game!" Felix sighed and shook his head.

Luckily for both Felix and Turbo, Mary knocked on the door and stopped any chances of them auguring.

"Felix! Turbo! Want to make a pie with me?"

"**What.**" Turbo said though his teeth but he saw Felix beamed.

"Oh yes please, Mary!" He and the Nicelander giggled while Turbo groaned.

"Aw, cheer up. I'll make sure we'll use real milk for your pie, Turbo."

"Promise?" Turbo said with an annoyed whine. Felix nodded and the racer half-heartily got up with an another groan. He glared at Mary, making the Nicelander cower in fear.

"Fine, show me how you make Felix stupid tasting pies."

"Well, he is lactose intolerant, that's why it tastes bad to you." She wanted to explain more but she quickly noticed Turbo didn't really care. Mary sighed and made a motion that told them both to follow her. The two males followed her outside of the bricks and trees until they came by thousands of acres of apple trees.

"Woah." Turbo said as he imagined racing though the trees, his twin brothers crashing into the trees, and he getting the trophy easily. He grinned.

_'Looks like I need to spice up my game again, lucky for me, I got the code.'_

His evil thoughts were ended when Felix nudged him. He looked down when Felix blushed a bit.

"Well… I'm short, really short, remember Turbo? Well you can see me now but-" Turbo picked up Felix and placed him on his shoulders. Felix was a bit heavy but it wasn't anything Turbo couldn't handle.

"Thanks Turbo!" Felix cheerfully called out and tried to reach for an apple. Turbo walked over to one tree and watched Felix took out multiple apples off. Mary seemed to disappear from view or just the whole apple tree acres.

"Where is she?" Felix asked with some fear in his voice. Turbo said nothing but shook Felix powerfully.

"AHH! Turbo! S-S-Stop doing that! I'm afraid I'll fall!"

"Like I'll let that happen to you." Turbo muttered and raised Felix higher. The repairman sighed and picked three large apples until he found there was no more.

"Next tree, please!" Turbo made a child like car noise and sped off. Felix screamed and flailed his arms around, a few apple dropping in the ground. They both stopped and looked at each other with a grin.

Turbo suddenly ran though the acres like an idiot, laughing and grinning, while Felix screamed with joy and knocked down apples with his arms. They didn't even care when Turbo accidently stepped on most of the fruit, they were having there own free time.

"Faster! Faster!" Felix pleaded. Turbo panted a bit but he listened to his boyfriend and sped up the pace. Felix giggled like a little girl and preceded is job.

"How many apples do you think we have?" Turbo asked after he went over numbers in his brain, they were in the twelfth row of trees. Felix looked down and laughed at the other male.

"Who cares?! Were having fun!" Turbo would remember this to use in fights. And he knew he would really use it when he set his plans out in a few weeks, if the new improvements didn't work.

"Wait, I got a idea!" Felix stood up on Turbo's shoulders, making the racer groan with pain and annoyance.

"What are you doing!" He yelled at Felix, clearly angry. Felix licked his lip and stood on one boot.

"Your hammer just fixes things, it won't work with taking down the apples!" Felix didn't seem to listen and suddenly rocketed off, his long jump mixing with Turbo's speed.

Turbo screeched and tried to race after his beloved. Felix was going though the blocky leaves, making all apples fall to the ground. Turbo panted and went overdrive, barely catching up with Felix. The repairman looked down and waved, before he cringed.

_Some of the apples hit Turbo in the helmet, and one broke, causing a goo stain on it._

"Uh-oh." Felix whispered. Turbo yellow eyes gleamed and he heaved though his nasty teeth. Felix suddenly stopped flying, landing o n the ground with his head, making him have a moment of weakness. Turbo quickly rushed over to his smaller boyfriend with anger.

"_HOW. DARE. YOU!" _Turbo screamed loudly and kicked Felix. Felix whined in pain and tried to get up, but he felt grey hands go around his shirt, slamming him into a wall.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!" Felix gulped and shrugged his shoulders.

"Lil-listen Turbo! I didn't mean to hit your helmet! Besides, you can always get a new one!"

"I've been wearing, THIS helmet since I was SEVEN." Felix gave a quick gasp but he furrowed his brows.

"What makes that helmet so special anyways!" Felix yelled back with a fountain of anger. Turbo gasped and glanced up at his always-present helmet.

"Do you think it's _special _and it makes you _win _more, or that it _speeds _up your car?! But newsflash! It's just a stupid helmet, there's probably a thousand more like it in your game!" Turbo suddenly moved his hands to Felix's neck and squeezed it hard. Felix struggled to breath and suddenly went back to his regular self.

"I'm…. so… -wheeze- sorry Turbo! –Hacking- Please forgive me, I didn't meant to say…-gasp- that!"

"SHUT UP!" Turbo yelled with a few tiny tears forming at the corner of his eye.

"Turbo! Felix!" A certain Nicelander yelled, causing the boys to whip their heads and look at the upset female.

"I leave for a little while so you two could have some privacy, and I find Felix insulting you, and you trying to kill Felix!"

"Well… 'kill' is a strong word. I just wanted him to blue and cry before I stopped strangling him." Felix shot him a glare, but Felix cowered when Turbo shot him a more hateful stare.

"Now, I'm going to drag your butts to Felix's room! While I get all the apples that you didn't _destroy _to prepare for the pies." Turbo and Felix groaned but they both stopped the second Mary gave a growl at them.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been over ten minutes since they were forced into Felix's room. Turbo sat on the side of his bed, arms crossed, looking down at the floor. Felix lay on the pillows and thought over what to say.

"I'm… sorry…" Turbo muttered when Felix opened his mouth to say his apologizes. Felix watched Turbo, who still stayed in his spot and made no attempt into moving.

"It's just that… well… this was the last thing I got from my father." Turbo pulled off the helmet and shook his shaggy black hair. Felix giggled at the sight but controlled himself.

"I actually can't remember the last time I took his helmet off… I think I used to sleep in it." Another giggle from Felix.

"I know! It's crazy that I was that _that _small, right?" Turbo still stayed in same spot.

"What happened to your dad? Is he in those homes for parents of video game stars?" Turbo shook his head. Felix wanted to say: _'Was he plugged?' _but he couldn't.

"You know… back in my day, I was innocent and young, living with two awesome parents and some younger twin brothers to mess with. Back then… there was no such thing as, _'16-bit-Graphics' _or no violent fights from SEGA and Nintendo characters. I didn't even know what a glitch was…." Felix took the small hint that something horrible happened to Turbo's father, and possibly his mother as well.

Turbo looked down and pushed Felix off when the smaller man attempted to hug him.

"I don't want any sympathy!" Felix whimpered and scurried off to his pillow. He snuggled into the white pillow and closed his eyes. Turbo bit his tongue, feeling sick to his stomach of how _sweet _Felix looked. His eyes were tightly closed, both nose and cheeks bright red, making squeaks as he snuggled.

"…..Damn you, Felix." He sighed and lay next to Felix. Within seconds, he felt arms wrap around his lower waist. His cheeks flushed and mumbled some type of insult.

Felix quickly fell asleep in the warmth and comfort of Turbo's jumpsuit, the light snoring sending Turbo's heavy eyes to fall. Turbo tried to keep them open-remembering that he was programmed and he personally believed that sleeping wasn't good for him- but he couldn't help it. The soft folds of Felix's bed relaxed his aching back and neck, the warmth and comfort from Felix's body, and just plain exhaustion from lack of sleep caused him to fall into a deep sleep.

**XXXXXX**

They had awakened two hours later, first Turbo, lifting his head and sliding open an eye. The bags under them felt a bit lighter. Felix stirred from his nap as well and groaned.

"Turbo…" He sleepily whined and Turbo looked over to Felix.

"Whaaat?" He sleepily whined back. Felix rolled off of his bed with a thump.

"Should we check the apples?" Turbo got up and cracked his back. He groaned with a scratch on his thigh before he gave a mumbling noise that Felix decided meant 'yes'.

They both staggered down the stairs, clumsily waving to passing Nicelanders.

They made it to the kitchen, over eighty apples stacked neatly with a note on it. Felix took it off while Turbo staggered to stay awake.

"Dear, Felix and Turbo. When you two finally get out of the room, I have left all the apples and necessary ingredients for the pie. Most of the Nicelanders will be gone expect for a few, but they'll go out in a few hours or so. Don't do anything nasty-wasty! Love, Mary." Felix flushed a bit and the slow feeling of sleepiness disappeared.

"Alright, we just need to mash these apples up and—Turbo!" Felix yelled in anger at the end, seeing Turbo shove the bag of sugar in his mouth. He swallowed the sugar before placing it back where Mary had left it, now it was being half-empty.

"Alright, you mash, I'll mix!" Turbo nodded, rolled up his sleeves, and began to crush the apples into goop. Felix grabbed the butter, milk, and all the other necessary items for the pie. But he made sure which one was the lactose intolerant one and which one was regular milk.

"Alright, is that enough?" Felix ran his finger though the goop.

"Hmm.. a bit more, but yeah, you got it!" Turbo gave a grin of achievement before he went back to work. Felix laughed and mixed both bowls with some trouble. But Felix soon got adjusted to it.

"This?" Felix nodded and took large handfuls of it. He placed the crush apples in both bowls and allowed Felix to mix more. Turbo tapped his red sneakers.

"Well?"

"We have to bake it, Turbo." Felix emptied the contents into a pie pan and placing it in the oven.

"Now, we wait!" Turbo gave a frown and watched the light slowly warm the batter. Felix gave a yawn and quickly heard Turbo hit the ground with a loud snore. Felix gave a laugh before he joined his racer boyfriend, going back to the nap.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Click-click-click._

_DING!_

After four more hours of napping, the pies were done. Turbo felt his bags were still under his eyes, but they didn't feel so forced. Felix yawned, taking off the blanket that was on both of them, and got up with a healthy spring.

"The pies are done!" Felix said with happiness. Turbo looked in and nodded. Felix opened the oven door, just starting to put on the oven mitts when he heard both pans hitting the counter. Felix gasped and carefully looked at Turbo's hands, inspecting them with care. When he found no burn marks or any type of bruise, he looked at Turbo with wide eyes.

"H-H-How…?"

"My grey skin isn't really infected by heat. To me, that pan felt like if you picked up a regular one. Just one of my "safety programs" to insure I don't die so easily during game play."

"I never knew that!"

"You don't know a lot of things, baby~" Turbo winked, then busted out laughing when Felix stammered and blushed.

"Alright, let's try this pie!" Turbo reached out to get a slice with a happy face, then he reached his hand to the other one, and back to the first one. Turbo's face still looked joyful but his eye was twitching.

"F-Felix… do you remember which one is lactose intolerant friendly, and which one is the normal one?" Felix looked at the pies. They looked exactly the same but they both held properties that could harm both Turbo and Felix.

"Golly… I don't know." Turbo suddenly screamed loudly, eyes filling up slightly with angry tears, failing his arms on the ground. Felix sighed and forced the racer up on his feet.

"Calm down.. we just have to guess of which one is which!" Turbo gave a loud whine and slumped on the counter. Felix sighed and looked at the two pies. Turbo got up straight and gazed at the apple pies. They were so beautiful, the steam rising off of them in sync. They were the same, no difference, no small little detail at all.

"I… pick…. the right one." Turbo muttered out. He tried to pick it up and tear a piece of it off, but the whole thing came up in his hands. Felix copied the action and looked at his boyfriend with fear.

"Here we go…"

The two chomped down on the pies, in total fear, accidently eating the whole thing.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

The Nicelanders entered the penthouse with a sigh.

"That was really great, hanging out and dancing at Q*Bert's place!" Mary said with glee.

"Please, that doesn't compare to the Roadblasters racing completion!" Gene grinned with joy.

"You only liked it because you accidently one first place." Mary retorted back, smug.

"Really?" He took out the medal and flashed it on Mary's face.

"Well, I really can't care or hear you from this _awesome _medal." He gave a proud laugh at her angry huff. But she suddenly screamed when she saw Turbo, and so did all the Nicelanders.

Turbo was lying down on the ground, in a dramatic death like position. Drool coated the area around his mouth, making him gurgle, his eyes rolled up to the back of his head.

Mary picked up the head of the racer. His eyes were forced back into the normal position.

"Turbo! What happened to you and where's Felix!?" Turbo weakly raised his hand, still gurgling, coughing up some pieces of pie while trying to speak.

"I have…. never… eaten… that much…. disgusting in my life…" Turbo coughed up more pie. Mary gasped.

"Turbo must have eaten the lactose intolerant pie! Oh no… Felix!" A loud vomit noise from where the bathroom was told Mary what she wanted to know. She shook her head and helped Turbo up.

"Today is just isn't your day…"

**XXXXXXXXX**

After Felix finally stopped throwing up and his stomach cramps stopped torturing him, he hugged his boyfriend and waved goodbye. Turbo left the game…. but he soon came back an hour later. All the Nicelanders were asleep and if not, they were tending over the man in pain.

Turbo grabbed a tree and pressed on it hard.

"Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B, A, start." The tree codes suddenly appeared in Turbo's mind and the spot where he's hand was turned light blue. He twisted the code with his hand, sending over five hundred trees to his control. With a quick flick of his hand.. it all teleported back to his game.

**XXXXXXX**

Turbo finally had all of the trees in his world, making the racetracks even harder and more fun. At least he hoped. Turbo walked over to his racecar, glitching a bit.

_'Only a few hours until the arcade opens… and I can win back my fans…' _Turbo said to himself, tightly holding his wheel.

"Look out, Roadblasters, Turbo isn't giving up so easily, even if he has to stoop to a low level like this." He said to really no one. Then he stepped on the pedal, speeding across the track, practicing with the new sharp turns.

**Number two. 2: Imagine your OTP going apple picking together, coming home exhausted, and falling into bed for a nap before making pie later. Optional: Person A sitting on Person B's shoulders to reach an apple.**

**Completed.**

**Moving on to Number Three.**

**((Eleven pages now! Woo! …..I'm sorry. But anyways, I hope you liked this! Now it's time to work on Nintendo Daddy.. or rather, try to figure out what will be next for the little hog and his daddy. Anybody has ideas? I'm thinking his first birthday or a time skip to when he's older.))**


	3. I didn't want THIS to happen

80's Boyfriend.

Chapter three: I didn't want THIS to happen…

**(((The third chapter of this story! Thanks for all the faves, but if you have the time, may you please leave a review? Some type of critique to make it better? Anyways.. enjoy the story!))**

**XXXXX-This takes place in an alternate ending when Turbo took over Roadblasters. What if Felix left his game to and tried to save Turbo?-XXX**

Felix begged silently in his eyes, being controlled by a ten-year-old female, that Turbo accidently fell asleep in his car again before the arcade opened. Since Turbo changed his option on sleeping, he had been taking more naps recently. But there seemed to be no sign of the racer. The Turbo Twins looked at each other with nervousness. They couldn't be played or controlled by the player. It was in the code! But they gave forced grins and sped around the racetrack, hoping that Turbo would come to the game soon.

Felix didn't see what happened for a few moments, losing a life after a brick hit him, but as he respawned… he saw something horrible.

_Turbo was in the Roadblasters game._

Felix gulped and thanked his lucky stars the female had to leave, her mom coming in to tell her it was time to go. After he died a third time, he quickly watched Roadblasters.

"TURBO-TASTIC!" He yelled and gave an evil grin to the teenaged boys. They freaked out a bit but tried to control the game. Turbo kept popping up again and again.

Felix looked over at Turbotime. The little boy had left, racing over to the other side of the arcade. The Turbo Twins were watching the scene across from them with fear. Felix glanced at the Nicelanders. They were watching the scene with beady, paranoid, eyes. Ralph just yawned and waited for the next kid to play the game. But Felix could tell Ralph was just trying not to show that he was scared to.

"….I can't handle it anymore! Turbo! I'm coming!" Felix yelled and ran from the viewer's… err.. view. The Nicelanders gasped and Ralph watched in horror. Felix jumped in the train and turned it on, speeding to Game Central Station.

Almost no one was in the Game central Station in this time of the day, the high afternoon brought in many kids and many quarters. A few characters that had been unplugged-along with a few boss characters that wouldn't be fought against for a while- watched Felix with surprise.

"Felix! What are yoo doing?!" Yelled a background Ninja, trying to grab the handyman. But he pushed him away and entered Roadblasters. The sound of screaming and glitching rang in his eyes.

"TURBO!" Felix yelled and got off the train. Turbo was currently hitting against the racecar hood, breaking it and smashing it into codes. He couldn't hear his boyfriend from the game frantically trying to heal itself. But Turbo was stronger, his presence making it hard for the codes to regenerate.

"TURBO-TASTIC! TURBO-TASTIC! TURBO-TASTIC! TURBO-TASTIC!" Turbo yelled like a madman, counting to ruin the racecar, until it was nothing more then flickering pieces of data and codes.

Felix hopped over and tackled his boyfriend. They rolled to the floor with a heavy thud. Felix poked at a painful bruise he had gotten on his right arm before he got up. Turbo attempted to sit up but Felix pushed him down to the ground.

"What are you doing!? Why are you trying to glitch up this game! Why did you leave _your _game? Are you just begging for your game to be unplugged!?" Turbo spat out a tooth, giving him a gap.

"So says you!" Felix slapped Turbo hard. A pink mark was left on the grey cheek.

"That isn't the point here, okay!? Why are you _doing _this!?" Turbo got up and gave a hateful stare at Felix.

"What have I've been telling you for the past few weeks? What have I been whining and crying about whenever no one was awake! This is what I kept talking about at Tappers, becoming angry because I didn't want anybody to know of my other feelings about this stupid game!" Felix felt a rush of emotions but decided to keep with his current one.

"Well boo! Excuse my language but this is total filming-flam! Your going back to your game now… or else!" A crowd of kids watched this unfold, not wanting to tell of what was happening.

"I'm going to take over this game, if it's the last thing I do, Felix!" Turbo suddenly crawled off, kicking Felix in the ankle.

"Gah! Turbo! Come back here!" Turbo got up and ran towards a car, once again striking against it. The codes flickered and Turbo had access to it. Within seconds, he commanded that the car to be _terminated_.

The car flickered on and off, glitching, codes clearly showing often. It changed from blue to red, as the game could no longer hold it. It disintegrated and Turbo grinned with joy. But his normal smile ended when he heard Felix ran towards him.

"TURBO, YOU HAVE TO STOP THIS!" Turbo turned his head and gave an angry stare.

"Why? Because I automatically have to listen to you? Because _you're the_ _good guy? _Well… ta-da! I'm not listening to you!" He stamped his foot on the ground, and the whole game shook. Bitter tears ran down Felix's eyes and he grabbed his boyfriend's arm.

"I don't _care _if I'm a good guy or a bad guy! I love you and I want you to stop this!" Turbo gave a low hiss before he carried on, making the screen to the crowd become even _glitchier_. One of the little children just couldn't help himself.

" !" The man in question-who was playing a game of Whack-A-Mole with his baby niece- began to walk towards the broken game.

"Do you hear that!? Once sees all of this, he's going to unplug all three games!" Turbo said nothing but looked at the small screen where he saw a crowd of kids. Felix wiped his eyes and sniffed his rosy-red nose.

Turbo winced at the sound and tried not to notice. The racer sighed but he had to finish this. He had to prove he wasn't a quitter. Then this whole fiasco would be for nothing.

Turbo began to walk away, trying to find the next area to plague.

That's when it happened.

"TURBO!" Felix had yelled. Turbo turned his head but he was to slow to react. Since the game was dying every second, it was trying to get rid of all the damaged and broken codes. The sky began to turn red as it to fell to the glitching. So a large chunk of bright red codes fell down from the sky, it turning back to bright blue.

And if Turbo got hit…. It would mean Game Over. No character could survive that much glitching, and if they didn't die within seconds, so many health problems would come along the way. They both knew that.

But Turbo felt nothing. He closed his eyes, braced himself, and huddled into a small ball on the ground for the glitched code. However… he did heard somebody screaming in pain. It sounded _so _inhuman. The sounds of horrible glitching filled his ears. It took a little while before he forced himself to look.

Then there were two screams in the air.

Felix sacrificed himself to save Turbo. Now he was paying the price. The gliching was destroying him, inside and out.

"F-Felix.. NO!" Turbo grabbed his boyfriend with tears in his eyes. The racer held Felix in his lapped and began to rock back and forth. He glitched as well, from being so close to Felix.

Felix was pixelating from his normal self to his game self, code flashing all though his body. The blue codes quickly turned bright red. Felix colors popped up randomly with static hissing in between powerful glitches. Felix's eyes nearly popped out and his hair disappeared for a second. Turbo choked back a sob when Felix tried to breath but his lungs weren't working. He shook silently and hiccupped.

"I'm so sorry… I didn't want _THIS _to happen! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SOOO SORRY!" Turbo wailed into Felix's static chest. Felix lifted his arm with trouble. The racer held Felix and cried, gripping his glove.

watched the screen fizz and glitch, with two characters crying and screaming on the screen. The older man turned his head to the two other games.

Ralph was panicking and the Nicelanders were crying. The Turbo Twins were holding each other and holding back sobs. One held the other, showing no real emotion but his eyes were the key. The other one was blubbering into the blue race outfit.

"Three games need to be unplugged!" called out and tried to ignore the extreme morbidity that was around them. He soon shooed away the kids outside, saying that the arcade was closed.

He started with Roadblasters.

Turbo gasped as the plug that connected the game, slowly being pulled away. He could feel the effects of being in an unplugged environment. His code began to brake down and glitch, but what mattered was Felix. There was _no way _Felix could survive all of this.

His yellow eyes brimmed for the train until he found it. He jumped into the train and sped off, leaving a few moments before the effects of being unplugged took it's toll. The whole world turned black and red before it faded into pixels, the screams of horror and pain echoing though the darkness.

Once he got to the Game Central Station….. it was clear he was becoming feared. The few people there watched him with wide eyes and tried to hide, while others simply glared at him.

"I got to save Felix! I have to! I have to, I have to, I have to!" Turbo mind raced though ideas and possible situations. Felix glitched in his arms a few times, code turning red. Then it became clear.

Turbo ran off to seemingly nowhere, not helping the two other games to escape their fate.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

For nearly eleven-or maybe fifteen? Turbo always argued with himself about the exact time-years, Turbo had been game hopping. He disguised himself as characters of game-to-game, then he would go to the code room. He would use one characters and take its wires to attract to Felix. As long he was connected to a character with good codes and lots of data to transfer into him, Felix wouldn't die.

Since the incident, a lot changed in the Game world. Especially for Turbo. Instead of worrying about little things like how fast his car could go, or how many quarters were inserted in one day, he worried about being discovered. Turbo was _terrified _about whenever he made it to the code room. And he was _mortified _about Felix, and making sure he was alive.

The racer had been to over a hundred games since he was plugged. Some gigs only lasted a few weeks, a good number lasted a couple of months, but it was rare for him to get one that lasted past a year.

This one barely lasted under a week before they found out it was Turbo.

'_Freakin' music games. They find you out so easily..' _Turbo snuck though every nook and cranny in the shadows of the Station, making sure he wasn't spotted by anyone. But it didn't matter. Most games were either passed out in Tappers or back in their worlds at this time.

Felix glitched again under the blanket, holding it tightly, though his palm and fingers were in a static pause. His half-closed eyes painfully looked up at Turbo, coughing up bright red code that was erupting from his throat.

Turbo held the blanket closer to him and kissed Felix's cheeks. The cheeks stopped flashing code for a few moments from the kiss.

"Okay… I just have to find a new game… new game…" Turbo stopped and hid behind a support beam.

Wreck-It-Ralph and the two Turbo Twins were out looking for him.

Ralph escaped his game, but he was under a lot of emotional and mental pressure. He saw somebody he always secretly admired and envied turn into a sputtering mash of broken codes, and was forced to leave behind the Nicelanders. They wouldn't leave with Felix. That meant they wanted to die. He spent the next few years living in the background in Street Fighter Two, in a deep depression for a long time. Ralph actually had sanity until six years later…. Turbo had taken refuge in the game. He stole from Zangief's codes and used it to keep Felix alive.

Zangief had become Ralph's best friend and managed to cause Ralph to regain his true self. Then the wrecker had to watch the same man wither away from a strong and powerful fighter, to a weak soul that was suffering from his old codes.

His new home was unplugged. He found out that Turbo caused it. Ralph was once again was forced to leave his new friends and family because they would rather all die together then let one die alone.

Since then… Ralph had a breakdown and lost his mind. Now he spends his time, wallowing in mud at an alleyway, often trying to process and remember what happened to him.

The Turbo Twins were unplugged right after Roadblasters, and much faster, so they almost didn't have enough time to leave there game. Ted and Teddy survived but there minds were so broken down, there bodies so glitchy, that they couldn't function anymore.

After a few years of being creepy little rejects alone, they became friends with Ralph, and joined him every time they went looking for Turbo.

"WWWWwwwHeRRE aRRe yaAAAA, TuuuuRB-B-BBO?" Ted called out in his stolen voice box. Behind his back, he held a dagger. Teddy had a large mallet and Ralph wielded a large ax.

Turbo held his breath as they called out more and more. He had to leave, or the rejects would destroy him. Not to mention… Felix didn't look like he had much time left.

His eyes spied around the Station until he found a game that he never gotten the chance to enter.

"_Sugar Rush…_" He whispered to himself. Turbo couldn't help but grin with enjoyment. It had to be some type of racing game, he guessed, with the 'Rush' part of the name.

Turbo scurried along past Ralph and his twin brothers, making his way to the game. Turbo had to cover his eyes when the blinding, colorful beams of light hit him. Felix produced more static noises and his hat disappeared for a fraction of a second.

Once he saw the racetrack, Turbo was in heaven. But he had to keep in his joy once Felix gave a painful whine of agony. Turbo kissed Felix's lips before he laid down on the ground. His grey hands fought around the sugarcoated ground until he found a certain spot. It was a weak spot, easy for hacking and to check codes.

Turbo quickly looked for any mention of the Code Room. It took a minute until it showed up. Turbo focused on the location in his mind, trying to bend the codes so he could randomly appear in the room.

The racer found himself right next to a NES controller, making him grin.

"Turbo-tastic." Turbo whispered before he used the Konami code. The door opened and found characters, racetracks, soundtrack, even sound effects all coded perfectly.

Turbo took off his trademark helmet for a second and took out a few bundles of rope. He tied it around his waist and tied it around a corner of the wall. Then he jumped into the blackness and searched around.

"Ah… codes… the blood of all games!" Turbo swam though the connected data, opening every one, trying to find the perfect one.

Turbo glanced behind him, then he screamed.

"FELIX!" Turbo yelled, seeing Felix having a horrible glitching spasam. Felix was turning red and his codes were all over the place. The small man was crying from the pain and his outline began to melt off.

Turbo held back a sob from terror as he raced back to Felix. Turbo rushed along the process that had him register the code room into his being, before he glitched a hole into the wall. He walked in and started pulling out random codes, making a special room Turbo had been using for Felix since the day Roadblasters was plugged.

Felix eyes were barely open when he began to fade into nothiness. His red codes started to evaporate into the air.

The racer opened the portal, a large black hole appearing in front of him.

He looked though the codes, trying to find the character with the most codes.

Turbo found the characters he was looking for. They had so much data, details, codes, that Turbo was absolutely flabbergasted. Even the first person shooters didn't have codes that complicated. But he didn't send time on admiring the data. Felix was near dead on a flat, grey, table.

Turbo frantically pulled off the wires and took them out to Felix. The glitched man was about to fade away any second anymore. Until… Turbo shoved the wires and placed them inside of Felix's body. He suddenly regained his form, and his code flashed until it was at a healthy bright blue.

The racer sighed and took a look at the names of the characters. He had to kill one and leave the other for dead.

'_King Candy and Princess Vanellope Von Schweetz…..'_

Turbo gave an evil grin and held Felix's gloved hand tightly.

"I have an idea… and that idea means we can stay here as long as we want." Turbo saw Felix twitch a little bit in his sleep but gave no real thought about it.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Number Three. 3: ****Imagine your OTP grasping hands one last time as person A fades away from wounds that they sustained by saving person B.**

**Completed.**

**Moving on to Number Four.**

**((Ah, I think I rushed to hard on this chapter at the end. I'm quite sorry. Hoped you enjoyed it, though! ^^))**


	4. Last Time, Felix

80's Boyfriend.

Chapter four: Last time, Felix.

**(((The forth chapter! I forgot to say this: A few of these chapters are actually my headcanon that happened. Like Chapter Two. That took a few weeks before Turbo tried to take over Roadblasters. This is the night before it… well, actually there's two different ways the last night went, and I haven't found which one I like more. So here's the sexy night. Enjoy!))**

**XXXXXXXX**

Felix was walking around in his room, feeling restless. He had a another unsettling nightmare about Turbo being trapped in his game when it was being plugged.

"Calm down… Felix… it's nothing." The repairman whispered to himself. His blue eyes glanced at the clock. He had to get a good night's rest eventually. Five more hours and the arcade would open. Felix groaned and thumped on his bed. He curled up in the blankets and pillow, feeling a bit cozy, and a bit tired.

Then something clonked against the window.

Felix held in his breath as terror gripped him like he gripped his sheets. Felix searched desperately for his hammer, being properly armed for any attack. He looked from his window and saw his boyfriend, Turbo, waving at him.

Felix sighed and shook his head but he quietly tiptoed down to the opening of the penthouse. He knew something was important if Turbo was up at this hour.

Turbo entered the house and made his way to Felix's room. Felix followed and wished silently to himself that Turbo didn't get pulled.

"Sweetie… what happened?" Felix quietly whispered. Turbo sat on the bed and took off his helmet. The small man felt his heart jump to his throat. Turbo only took off his helmet in serious cases.

"Fix-It…. I'm so afraid for tomorrow."

"Errr.. what do you mean, sweetie? You don't mean that you'll be plu-"

"I won't. But something much worse I have to do."

"What do you m-mean, Turb-" The racer in question silenced Felix with a hard kiss. The large tongue lapped and felt around Felix's mouth. The handy man tried to protest but the sensations though him stopped him from speaking. He wrapped his hands around Turbo's neck.

Turbo broke the kiss when he had felt and memorized every little detail of the man's mouth. He panted and studied Felix's face. Large rosy red cheeks, large nose with the same rosy red, baby blue eyes, and neat brown hair.

He took out his hand and felt around his face, patting the neat hair. Felix gave a pout.

"Oh boo, you are odd…" Turbo bit hard against Felix's neck. His tongue lapped around the neck as he tried his best to give the handyman a hickey. Felix moaned loudly and panted.

Turbo kissed softly then began to unbutton his work shirt. He started hard at the peach skin with his hand feeling around on the chest. It was warmer then his racecar when it overheated.

"Turbo… you're driving me _crazy_…" Felix sang out. Turbo stopped for a second. He treated himself to listen to the angel music. Turbo quickly resumed work, massaging the muscles. Felix sighed with pleasure.

Felix blushed deeply when his pants were taken off. He wore tidy-whitey's when he wasn't expecting Turbo, and wore boxers when he expected that Turbo would get frisky. Turbo said nothing but trailed his fingers down to his legs. They had a thin layer of hair on them.

Turbo made the other gasp in surprise when he rubbed his face against it. It made an odd feeling on his cheek and Turbo _loved_ it. Felix chuckled lightly and allowed the racer to rub his face on the leg hairs.

Then Turbo stopped and stared at Felix with his cat-like eyes. They glowed in the darkness of the room. He stood there for a while, not blinking or moving, only the occasional twitch of his nose for air.

Felix looked up and watched Turbo… just staring. It felt like those eyes were drawing him to sleep, what Turbo wanted. Felix felt his eyelids becoming harder and harder to keep open. But at the exact moment he began to fall into a happy nap…

He gasped in horror.

Turbo was rubbing his hand against Felix's crotch, a bit hard. Felix moaned and gripped his sheets tightly. Felix felt his chest heave and his cheeks brighten by the touch. Turbo watched the underwear's rough fabric grind against his boyfriend's member.

"_AHHHHH!~" _Felix moaned as he felt his cock erect. Turbo slowly took off the white underwear and place them lightly on the ground. Turbo gave a long stare at the erect penis, bright red at the tip. The balls were shaved perfectly and showed no visible stubs.

Turbo squeezed the tip of the penis, Felix giving a large gasp. He held the sheets tightly as Turbo slowly made his way downward the member.

His breathing hitched once he got to the balls. He inspected them, fondled them, poked them, and did whatever he could before he stopped.

Felix whined a bit. He had been holding in his cum, begging to be fucked in any way. Turbo registered the face he had before he licked the tip.

Felix moaned and a bit of precum oozed out. Turbo giggled a bit before he brushed away a tear in his eye. Felix stood up to question it but Turbo carried on with his blowjob. His tongue lathered against the peach penis, hands massaging the balls. He changed sides, sucking on the balls and giving Felix a handjob.

"Oooh… my.. laaaandddd!" Felix moaned out, cumming into Turbo's hand. The racer looked at the gooey substance before he licked it, enjoying the taste. Felix made a gag noise and was lucky that Turbo didn't do anything.

But Turbo went back into sucking the cock, massaging the balls, much faster and harder. Felix tried to say something about 'giving him a moment to go again' but that was drawn out by another moan.

Turbo worked faster to get his boyfriend to cum. Felix went much faster this time and panted.

"Oh god… Turbooo…. two cum's and I barely had a second to get ready for the next? What got you so frisky?" Felix wiped some sweat from his forehead. Turbo stared again with tears in his eyes.

"What's…. what's wrong?" Felix asked. Turbo simply hugged his small counterpart. He sniffed and let out a few tears. Felix patted Turbo's back and allowed him to have his moment of weakness.

Turbo grabbed Felix's hand tightly. The handyman titled his head in confusion. Turbo made Felix to grab the zipper of his suit and pulled it down.

"What's _with _you?" He begged to his boyfriend. No reply by words. He only responded by pushing Felix onto his bed. Felix legs lifted up by the push, and he tried to put it down, when he realized they were being held by Turbo.

Felix felt something hard poke at his entrance. Turbo stuck the head his cock a little bit, before taking it out. Felix gasped in horror, eyes shrinking, face losing its vibrant color.

"T-T-Turbo… please tell me your not trying to do this without any lube! Please don't do this!" Turbo paid no attention to Felix at all.

"I'm so sorry…" He whispered before he shoved his erect cock in. Felix screeched in pain with tears flowing down his eyes. Turbo went in hard and fast, each thrust causing more pain then the last.

"TURBO! STOOOOPPPP!" Felix cried harder before a tiny moan squeaked out. It was horrible pain that, sadly for him, was his kink. Though his eyes were still wet with tears and his ass was possibly bleeding, Felix still moaned with pleasure.

This carried on for five minutes, Felix gripping the sheets so tightly that his palms and fingertips whitened. Turbo began to grunt as he gave his final thrusts, sweat dripping from his chest and head.

Turbo yanked Felix's head and gave him a hard French kiss. There tongues licked and danced with each other while Turbo cummed inside the tight walls of Felix. Felix moaned into Turbo's mouth and he to couldn't hold. The handyman cummed onto Turbo's stomach.

It was a breathtaking and spectacular moment, Turbo and Felix gripping each other as the cum spurted out, faces bright red and sweat dripping down.

Felix collapsed into his bed, breathing hitched, feeling weak and numb everywhere.

Turbo waited for a moment as the last of the gooey substance dripped down.

"I love you…. Fix-It." He kissed Felix lightly on the lips. Felix smiled and kissed back before he snuggled into the sheets.

The racer sighed and put back his clothes, walking out of the apartment, and into his game.

It had been a great hour for Turbo… to bad it would be the last. He knew his game was going to be plugged. Mr. Litwak was talking about expenses and decided that some games needed to be let go. Turbotime was one of them.

He entered his game and looked around. This would be the last time he would see the simple plains of dirt and grass. Turbo glanced at the racecars, trailing his hand gently onto Ted's blue seat. He hadn't told his brothers. Turbo didn't want them to know… Ted would blame Turbo and Teddy might refuse to leave the game.

Turbo sighed, glancing at the three-story house him and his twin brothers shared together. He had already said goodbye to his old room and whispered goodbyes to his half-asleep brothers. They paid no mind but they would understand after his mission.

Turbo sat in his racecar and looked up into the sky. He had to tilt his head but he could see it. Across his game was his demise, what caused this whole mess in the first place.

"Roadblasters…. I will end you, because you ended me. I won't die without you dying with me!" His fist clenched and hit the steering wheel.

Turbo stopped for a second before he turned on the racecar and began to drive. He left his game and entered Roadblasters. This was going to give one last goodbye…. to himself and the higher graphic racers.

**XXXXXXX**

**Number Four. ****4: Imagine your OTP making love the night before one or both of them has to go complete a dangerous and life-threatening task. **

**Completed.**

**Moving on to Number Five.**

**((I hope I did a decent job on this. I haven't written smut in ages! Hopefully you enjoyed it! ^^)) **


	5. Candy Baby

80's Boyfriend.

Chapter five: Candy Baby.

**(((I hate writers block. Belugh. But after I found this little OTP post, I bumped it up to number five and now I'm working on it! Hopefully the block is gone! ^^)))**

**XXXXXXXX**

His eyes darted across the dark Game Central Station. When the last day of summer came by, making all the young children and high schoolers race to the arcade for one last day of video games and fun. All of the characters were tired and no one went outside there game, trying to get a good night's rest and hoped that there game wouldn't be played crazily tomorrow.

A brown robe cloaked him, holding a large basket in his arms. He looked around in the only spots were light was coming from, the signs of the games. One certain one called his attention and he walked inside.

Due to the twenty-first anniversary of Fix-It-Felix Jr. and soon after, Turbo Time, the company that owned both games decided to combine the games together. Turbo and Felix cherished that they could work together and live together.

The robed man was headed to there home, a few feet away from the Penthouse and the Turbotwin's two-story house. Felix's and Turbo had a medium sized house, two stories as well.

He put the basket on the ground and went though all the things in there.

His note to take good care of her, her pills and were to get more for her glitch, a special present when she turned nine, and finally….. the bundle of joy itself.

She was a small baby with rosy red cheeks, a beady nose, large eyes and thin black hair.

"Vanellope…" He said to himself and stroked the hair of his daughter. The child looked up at him with her big, chocolate eyes that sparkled. The old man sighed and he took the part of the cloak that hid his face. The old man's face showed his big and rosy red nose, small crown on his bald head, grey hair fuzzed around on both sides of his round head, and a yellow crown somehow still on due to the irregular angle.

His name was King Candy, and he had to give up his daughter, Vanellope Von Schweetz. With the moving of the game tomorrow, the girl wouldn't survive. She wasn't apart of the game anymore. Due to a blackout a few weeks ago… Vanellope was in the deleting world for to long. Much of her still developing, and fragile, code was tampered with roughly. That made her a glitch, which didn't have much time left to live, in a game that wouldn't accept her.

"Daddy will always love you, okay? Do you hear me, Vanellope Von Schweeth?" He whispered out. The baby titled her head and yawned. King Candy fought against his tears. He didn't win. They were rolling down his rosy cheeks when he put the cloak back on. He had to lock up the memories of him and his actual daughter at home and cry himself to sleep.

King Candy kissed the forehead of Vanellope and slowly walked away, getting out just as the morning lights began to light the real world.

**XXXXX Half an hour later….**

Fix-It-Felix Jr. yawned and cracked his back. It was around six in the morning, and he looked at his boyfriend. The racer was grumbling out of bed. Felix giggled a bit and his cheeks blushed a dark red.

"Turbo~! Turbo! We have to go!" Felix said to Turbo. He struggled to get out of the bed, falling to the floor and snuggling tightly to his blanket as he got up.

"Why are we waking up so early?"

"I thought I explained already." Felix stated, not being rude, but just repeating a fact.

"Explain again." Turbo took off his helmet and shook his shaggy, black locks of hair.

"Well, were trying to start a average thing here. You and me sleep in so much that almost all the time; we barely make it to our game before the first kids come in. So say goodbye to the possibility of being plugged!" Turbo grumbled.

"Isn't it unplugged?" He said, in between his small noises.

"Eh, I heard it could go either way." The repairman went to the bathroom and changed into his work clothes. Turbo whined and walked in pace, trying to hold his urine.

After ten minutes of getting dressed, brushing teeth, and breakfast, they finally reached the door.

"Can't we just lay by the tree for like, five seconds?" Turbo whined to Felix, who shook his head. He opened the door with an open mouth for his thought when they looked down.

A large basket was in their way, and a small baby was sleeping peacefully in there.

"Oh my Land! It's a baby, Turbo!" Felix gasped and picked up the sparkly pink card. Turbo snatched it out of Felix's hand and read it out loud.

"_Dear Felix and Turbo, due to reasons, I am unable to raise my darling Vanellope Von Schweetz. I will be leaving the Game Station today and I must leave here with you. Many things have been packed with her. She has a few toys, a few night and day clothes, a present for her once she turns nine, and other items. I need you to look in there for a bottle of pills that she must take and it has a note on were to get more. Please… take care of my daughter. That's all I truly wish. That's all you want. Thank you so much…. signed, anonymous." Turbo_ looked at the note, then gave a heavy glare at Felix.

"What?" Felix had been looking though each item Turbo had talked about and found the pills.

"What are those for…?"

"Awww… the little darling has meds so she won't glitch…" Felix picked Vanellope up and rocked her. The baby raised her hands into the air with a playful giggle. Turbo cringed and stepped back a bit.

"She's a glitch!? We can't take care of her! She'll destroy our codes and destroy the game!" The girl coughed loudly with tears brewing in her eyes, her whole body flickering on and off and her visible code turning bright red.

Felix gasped and looked at the instructions on the bottle.

"Alright, time to go to the code room."

"Wait… what?!" Turbo shouted. Felix paid no mind and brought the girl in.

"Why do you want to go in the code room!?" Felix said nothing but he walked in the direction to the penthouse. Turbo followed him with a angry frown.

"So, the thing about the code room, explain!" Turbo loudly whispered. Felix frowned a bit and went in the hidden door.

"The pills won't do any good right now, because she must be registered into the game so the effects can take place. He says it barely worked in his game because she wasn't recognized as a part of it."

"But… but… the code room! Maybe she's just a little runt who is a part of some so they can steal our codes! Hack our games and take our places!" Felix rolled his eyes and entered the Konami code. The vault slid open and showed the small groups the bright blue codes and data that floated around.

"Alright, get the rope." Turbo grumbled, but he pulled out the long and brown rope for Felix. The handyman quickly tied it around his waist and jumped into the vault, holding Vanellope in his right arm.

It took him around two minutes to find a rightful place for the baby. It was small data on how many pixel shadings on one tree, that wouldn't do much damage if it were replaced, but it had enough for Vanellope to live on.

Vanellope's little glitched body was entered into the data, making her apart of the game.

Felix floated back out and walked back to the house. Turbo kept eyeing Vanellope and Felix, growing hatered on the lovey-dovey look Felix was giving the little glitch.

"So… are we really going to let her live? She could be some type of scam! Or something worse!" Felix shot Turbo a small glare. The racer sighed and glanced at the clock.

"Well… we have to get to work now, so drop the baby were it belongs-in the trash with the wrecking guy- and forget about th-"

"No way, mister! We now have a child to raise of our own! That makes me a mommy and you-"

"Oh god."

"-The-"

"Please, Felix, don't say that last word!"

"-Daddy." Turbo groaned and fell to the floor. Felix sighed and dragged Turbo over to there room.

"I'm going to place her here for now. I'm also going to tell Mary to take a day off so she can take care of Vanellope until we get off work."

"But-but-but!"

"No buts', no coconut's! We are taking care of her, end of story." Turbo looked at the female, who hiccupped and reached for a hug. He spat out in disgust and followed his boyfriend, wondering on how to kill the brat.

**XXXXXXX**

"How was she, Mary?" Felix asked after a long day of hard work. The Nicelander gave a small giggle.

"Well, she cried of course and required lots of love. But that's normal for a baby. I have no idea why the man left her… she's much to cute!" She made gibberish of noises to Vanellope, making her giggle.

"Has she glitched?" Turbo asked and gave a glare to Vanellope.

"Yes, many times, in fact. She stopped showing signs of unbearable pain after I gave her the pill." Turbo stuck out his tongue.

"See? I told you. Bad news!" Felix rolled his eyes and picked up Vanellope, cradling her in his arms.

"We need to go shopping for her, Turbo."

"But why!?"

"She needs milk, diapers, clothes, toys.. lots of stuff!"

"Why should we waste our money on that stupid thing!?"

"She's _our _daughter! That's why!" Turbo opened his mouth to argue but he saw the baby being handed to him.

"Oh god, don't let it touch me!" He begged and kept his arms close to his body. Felix groaned with a shake of the head.

"Fine. Be that way. But you're driving. AND SLOWLY!" The handyman walked down the stairs, leaving Turbo to fester in his anger a bit. He would of stayed there if it weren't for Mary's disappointed glare at him, digging into his skin and making him feel bad.

**XXXXXXX**

After an hour of buying items, and apologizes to a certain grey-racer, they made it back home.

Felix made the crib in a heartbeat, in a spare room, without breaking a sweat.

Turbo was force to help Felix with the room and painted it a light green. It was the few things Turbo one, due to Felix wanting it to be painted pink.

Soon the room was mint colored with a normal looking crib, that had polka-dotted sheets, stuffed animals scattered around in the bed. A changing table was near the crib with enough diapers to last them ages, the same quantity for a mixture of milk. The carpet was a soft and fluffy light green color, also having toys scattered around. The finishing touches were a rocking chair and a large bookcase.

"Alright... isn't it pretty, Vanellope?" Felix asked his adopted the daughter. Vanellope's eyes sparkled at the sight and tried to crawl towards a stuffed rabbit on the floor. Felix giggled and gave a pleading look to Turbo. The rabbit was close to him and Vanellope clearly wanted it.

Turbo looked down, arms across his chest like an angry teenager, and slowly rolled his eyes back to Felix. He kept his angry pout.

"Give it to her, please, Turbo-Wurbo?" Turbo rolled his eyes down at the toy and glanced at Vanellope. She was struggling to move an inch, much to young to sufficiently crawl. Turbo lifted up his shoe and kicked the stuffed animal right into her face. Felix gasped and picked her up.

"Turbo! How could you!?" He shouted out. Turbo raised his arms in the air and stuck out his tongue. Vanellope wasn't hurt, cradling the toy in her arms. Felix rolled his eyes and gave an angry sigh.

"You are driving me crazy, Turbo. Don't you realize this _our _daughter? Our kid we are going to raise together because her father and mother couldn't?" Turbo just rolled his eyes, the words having no effect on him.

The opening of the door silenced both of them before it could get ugly.

"Hey, Felix, we need your help. Teddy was practicing on the new race track that got unlocked, and he crashed into the right side of the building." Gene told them both. Turbo's eyes shrunk and Felix gasped.

"Oh! Teddy's fine! The gap between his teeth are bigger now but nothing bad really happened." Turbo gave out a sigh of relief and Felix chuckled to himself.

"I'll go fix it!" Felix handed the child to Turbo, giving him Vanellope before he could lower his arms. Felix ran off with Gene and closed the door.

Turbo opened his mouth to speak, the door being closed, his anger filling his body. But he looked down at Vanellope with his pissy-shit frown. The child looked up with her chocolate eyes with love and affection.

For some reason… Turbo felt something brew in his chest. The racer felt it hit his heart but he passed it off as gas, but inside, he knew it wasn't true. Turbo looked around and sat down on the rocking chair. The girl curled into the pudge of his belly as he began to rock.

"So… uh… I'm your daddy now, aren't I?" The girl yawned and snuggled more into the belly.

"I.. umm…. don't know what to say or think. I never wanted to have kids…" Before, as he gave a heated glare at the girl, the face disgusted him. Now he saw her as the most precious, cutest, and wonderful person to the world. Sharing first place with Felix, of course.

The feeling came back in his heart, and he made no attempts to stop it. A warm feeling filled his whole body and he loved every second of it.

"I… I don't know why I didn't like you. Maybe I was just scared of the idea of being a dad. I'm actually pretty scared of all family and friend relationships. I manage to keep it controlled most of the time, but it's really hard for me to show love. Felix was the first person I found myself wanting to be with. Some days it's hard to keep it up. It's because of what happened when I was a little racer… it's hard to love somebody so much and _have them taken away from you like that…"_

Turbo held back a sob. Vanellope paid very clear attention to Turbo, listening to his every word. The racer smiled and brushed her black hair with her hand.

"Now I realize that I am a daddy. I will raise you because I have a family now, ready to love me and cherish me, like the same thing I'll do to you… Vanellope Von Schweetz." The girl giggled at the mention of her name, cooing slightly. Turbo rocked his chair back and forth, until he saw her loving eyes fall. Turbo got up from the chair and walked over to the crib. The racer tucked the girl into the bed, Vanellope still clutching her stuffed rabbit.

Turbo watched at the crib for around five mintues, only barely noticing when Felix walked in. The smaller man joined him and looked up at the crib.

"So… are you more open to being a dad?" Felix whispered out. Turbo grinned and grabbed Felix by the collar of his shirt. The handyman was powerfully kissed by Turbo, breathing heavily when Turbo broke the kiss.

"Is that a good enough of a awnswer for you?" Felix giggled, jumping into Turbo's arm, hugging him tightly.

"It is."

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Number five. 5: ****Imagine your OTP waking up early in the morning and finding a baby in a basket on their front step. Person A is enthusiastic about bringing it inside but person B is hesitant, but as soon as person A gets them to hold the baby, person B fall in love with it and realize that it was meant for them to take care of it as a family.**

**Completed. **

**Moving on to Number Six.**

**((Oh my, sorry for the long pause! You tend to get writers block at the wrong time. I hope you like this chapter! Hopefully Chapter Six won't take as long! ****It will))**


	6. Ted succeeds

80's Boyfriend.

Chapter five: Ted succeeds.

**(((A Christmas chapter. That's about it. AND MORE TURBOTWINS YAAAAAY))**

**XXXXXXXX**

It was Christmas time in both real and video game world, and everyone was celebrating in there own way. Many of the video game characters went to _Fix It Felix Jr_., home of the famous Felix. The man was as sweet as sugar and cuter then a puppy, and enough politeness to make you squeal with joy.

The room was filled with many characters from various platformers and games, warm and cozy. Laughs were being shared and glasses of eggnog were being clinked against each other. A few 'oooooh!' noises were being made out of anybody over the mistletoe. Some of the younger characters raced around the room playing tag.

"!#%!*^." Q-Bert beeped out. The frog from Frogger nodded, and made odd noises by smacking his tongue at the roof at his mouth. They both shared a powerful laugh, nearby game characters questioning of what they had said.

But of this hustle and bustle, a room so filled with cheer and good warmth… was a person all alone. He was by a corner of the hallway that no one was near, just a few inches away from the party. His bright yellow eyes glowed in the shadows of the dark path.

His name was Turbo. A new add-in to the Litwak Arcade family, he entered this world in early spring, where he became the most popular game in the whole arcade. Well.. that and Fix-It-Felix Jr., his best friend.

Many people didn't like Turbo at first and Turbo didn't like them. He was rude and egotistical, getting into people's faces and boasting about himself. It a total surprise to everyone when they found out that the honored Fix-It-Felix Jr. befriended the racer.

After that… Turbo was given a second chance and everyone found a loveable side of the ill-tempered racer that they couldn't resist.

Turbo gave a heavy sigh and looked at his crush from afar. It was Felix, trying to jump high enough to put the golden star on top of the Christmas tree. His grey cheeks flushed bright pink and felt his heart pound harder against his chest.

"Felix…" He whispered out. It was hard being a gay video game character in the 80's, where many people assumed that they were straight because they believed that there sexuality was simply programmed and not chosen. Turbo knew better. He wished his programming did say he was straight, not gay. Turbo even checked his codes often… no code or information about sexual identity at all. He was screwed.

He gasped when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Turbo turned around quickly with his eyes closed shut in embarrassment.

"I-I-I'm so sorry, I wasn't doing anything, just let me go in the party and don't tell anyone! Please, I b-b-beg of you!" Turbo opened his right eyelid slightly. He went from a panicked state to a very unimpressed and annoyed mood.

"Oh. Hi Ted." It was his younger brother, which many believed to be the oldest of the Turbo Family, due to how mature he seemed. He was the older one in the Turbotwins; able to tell which one was which by simply the expression on their faces. Teddy always had a happy grin and his eyes always twinkled with a child's innocents.

Ted, on the other hand, always had his eyes half-closed and a permanent frown painted on his face. He wore the same expression right now.

"Whatcha want, Ted?" His eyes gave a sharp glare.

'_Oh, shut up Turbo.' _The racer in blue replied mentally. Turbo frowned, somehow able to hear what Ted had said.

"Quiet, you mute! What do you want from me?" The glare got sharper. Since Ted and Teddy were NPC's, Non-Playable Characters, they were programmed with no voices at all. That meant they had to speak to others with sign language or bring a notepad to write on.

'_You just keep fawning over him like a little twelve-year-old girl.'_

"Do not! I… I'm just admiring on how people like him and stuff. I want that love to." He glanced at his brother. Not one once of believing him.

'_I know you have a crush on Felix. You've had a crush on him for months now.' _Turbo blushed.

"I.. I guess…"

'_Yeah. I guess. So says the person who draws that stupid handyman 24/7, and mutters about him in his sleep.' _Turbo grumbled under his breath with his cheeks turning pink again.

"Look. Drop it, let me fawn over my crush for a little while longer."

'_Don't you want to tell him how you feel one of these day's?'_

"Of course I don't! He's clearly straight! I mean… look at him!" Felix was currently dancing with a few girls from some other games, wowing the excited crowd. Ted gave an annoyed sigh and rubbed his forehead. Instead of saying it in his mind, he began to use his sign language to talk to Turbo.

'_You seem to be straight. But you're gay. And there's a chance the same situation is happening to Felix. I'm tired of your swooning, it's hard enough to deal with you being a egotistical and ignorant, boasting, jackass and a jerk!' _The racer didn't change his face. He seemed very unfazed.

"I'm going over to the eggnog table. See you late, motherfucker." Ted gasped and made the letters for: 'FUCK YOU!' multiple times with his fingers. Turbo sighed and served himself a cup of eggnog. At least.. that's what he wanted. Dig-Dug fell into the cup instead of the beverage,

"Hey, Dig-Dug, where's the eggnog?" The 8-bit character hiccupped and fell to the ground, the punch bowl coming with him, staining his white clothing and making glass shards fly across the room.

Turbo groaned, kicking his foot against the leg of the table.

"Hey, Turbo! What happened to the eggnog. And the punch?" Felix asked as he came to the table. Turbo felt heart beat faster but he was able to control himself.

"Dig-Dug drank it all. And he brought the punch bowl down to the ground." He pointed to the passed out male on the ground. Felix sighed and shook his head.

"Oh my…. I hate it when this happens. I'll get more. Want to come?" Turbo nodded and followed Felix though the thick crowd of drunk or happy video game characters.

"Oh deary me… how come everybody get's like this with the eggnog?"

"I think some people spiked it, that's why." Felix gave a small gasp.

"I keep telling them to not to that! Does anybody listen to me?"

"I listen to you…" Turbo mumbled before he realized what he was speaking. Felix stopped dead in his tracks, making Turbo panic. But when the small man turned around… he was smiling big. He jumped up to give Turbo a hug on the neck.

"Awwww, thanks Turbo! Your such a swell guy!" Turbo felt the color rush to his cheeks again but he gave a hug back. Felix jumped off and pulled on Turbo's hand, both of them racing to were the extra amounts of drinks were kept.

From far away…. A bright blue racer watched from the corner of his room. He frowned his normal frown and grinded his yellow teeth together.

'_Oh fuck no… he drags me here to a party, knowing I have a phobia of meeting knew people, filled with drunk people who want to grab you everywhere. Well… I'm getting back at that fucking racer! Pay back time for him and that stupid crush!'_

**XXXXXXX**

The party was still raging on but it was slightly calmer. The characters that didn't come for the party earlier appeared for a last minute partying. Many of the drunk characters had left the party, though Dig-Dug was searching though the party for his girlfriend. Turbo was walking along the crowd, playing pranks on a few unsuspecting guests.

"Awwww, darn you, Turbo!" A female said and stamped her foot on the ground. Turbo had bumped into her on accident, the eggnog staining her pink skirt. The racer gave a sly grin.

"Hey… you're the one who can't drink with a little bump. Like this!" Turbo suddenly slammed into her side, and she spilled her drink all over her head. She screamed in fury, Turbo dashing off before she could chase him.

Turbo giggled and snorted, eyes spying around the room to find a another target. But he couldn't help but stop when he laid eyes on Ted and Felix. Felix waved with a chuckle.

"Hey, there you are, Turbo! Ted says he has something important to tell me, and that I should join with you." Ted shot Turbo a smug look, making him cringe. He hoped silently in his mind that Ted wasn't going to tell him his biggest secret? Right?

'_Felix, I need you to make Turbo promise he'll do nothing to harm me. Or try to run off. Or try to do anything that he can make you not hear what I have to say, or that he can avoid you. Okay?' _Ted signed to Felix.

"How odd…. Turbo, you listen to me and listen to me good. Promise me tha-"

"I'm not a idiot, Felix. I know what Ted just said. And I promise…" Turbo sighed and played off his normal attitude. But it was hard… his heart was pacing, his cheeks were a flushed pink, and his eyes were looking back and forth. Felix tilted his head but he returned his attention to Ted. He was signing:_ 'Felix, pay attention!'_

Turbo breathed though his teeth when Ted gave him the smug look again.

'_Look… Felix. I got a secret about Turbo to tell you.' _Turbo was horrified. His head began to drip sweat while his cheeks got hotter and hotter.

'_Ever wonder why he's blushing like that now? And why he's so afraid? So nervous? Acting like a loony girl high on drugs?' _Turbo pouted with anger.

"Oh my! I didn't even notice…. what is the reason? Does he have the flu or something?" Felix asked and Ted grinned.

'_See… how do I put this lightly…' _Turbo found that he couldn't breath at all.

'_Turbo,' _The racer's heart was beating to quickly. He knew that it was only a matter of time until the final love would be spoken.

'_Loves,' _Felix smiled big, wanting to know something about his friend, possibly something they could joke about.

'_You.' _Felix smiled faded and his eyes widened. His pupils shrunk and he shook slightly. His rosy red cheeks turned even redder.

'_He loves you. Turbo spends all night up, drawing pictures of you, some of them you with him. But most of them are about just you. Turbo doesn't have a crush. He's in love. The most sickening, truest, most heart-dropping love I've ever seen. Even Mario and Peach, being claimed to be madly in love, don't look at each other with the affection like Turbo does for you. He's written letters and poems for you but never sent them. He's picked beautiful flowers for you, smelling of what I think humans imagine what would Heaven smell like, but he crumples them up. When he thinks he's alone, he sobs in his bed on how he hates that he can never tell his crush that he loves him. Though I may hate Turbo with my guts…. the least I can do is to see his crush likes him back. Because I want my sleep back!' _

Turbo stood still. Everything felt numb expect for the tiny tears brewing in the corner of his eyes. How long had Ted known about this? Did Teddy know? ….Why was he crying?

"Felix… I…" He was suspecting to be interrupted by a punch, a 'no, quiet', or the repairman running off. But he didn't expect a kiss to end his words.

Turbo stood there in the most frozen state from shock a person can ever muster up. When the kiss was broken, he looked down at Felix. The repairman was blushing hard.

"I thought I was the only homosexual in the arcade! I'm so sorry I didn't even notice your crush a little bit. I… I would like to be… err.. boyfriends if you want, Turbo. I mean.. if you don't want to rush it and-" Felix was then tackled-hugged by Turbo. They hit the wall painfully, at least for Turbo, who had rolled in a certain way so only he would be affected by the pain. Felix felt wetness drip on his neck and the noise of Turbo sobbing loudly.

"Th…THANKS YOU SO MUCH, FELIX! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Turbo yelled out and couldn't control his sobbing at this point. Felix smiled and hugged his wailing racer with joy.

"You are more then welcomed, Tur-I mean… _boyfriend_." Turbo squealed like a little girl and carried on with the hug.

Ted smiled and walked off.

'_My job is done.' _

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The next day was possibly the best day in Ted's life. He woke up with his favorite breakfast, soft homemade waffles with peanut butter spread on them with strawberry milk. After his breakfast, he went to his car, finding it spotless and shined in light. When the game started, he won first place every time, and Turbo mad no frown or whine in compliant.

After the arcade closed, Ted found a large mug of Tapper's freshest beer brew with his famous ten-cheesed grilled cheese. While him and Teddy split the sandwich, kept the drink for himself, he found a copy of his favorite book near the track.

He spent the next hour reading his book, finding little notes that said he was the _'number one racer' _and _'You're the coolest racer ever!'. _

When Ted walked to the bed, he found the sheets and blankets all warmed up. A cup of his favorite tea was on his table. Ted laid on the extremely warm bed and took a sip of his tea. As his eyes fell with sleepiness, he felt his head being rubbed. The man kissed the grey cheek of Ted.

"I love you a lot, Ted. Even if I never show it… I love you a lot." Turbo said softly. Ted yawned and his eyes closed, falling into a happy sleep.

"Thanks for making my life a hundred times better…" He says again, softly, smiling big with joy.

"Love you." He whispers out and leaves the room, not noticing the first smile Ted ever smiled for Turbo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Number six. ****6: Imagine Person A of your OTP has been crushing on Person B from afar, and Person A's sibling has had enough of their pining and tells Person B. (Bonus: Person A is present… and mortified).**

**Completed.**

**Moving onto Number Seven.**

**((Did you enjoy this chapter?))**


	7. He's my therapy

80's Boyfriend.

Chapter seven: He's my therapy.

**(((A AU chapter with BadBoy!Felix and Cutey!Turbo.)))**

**XXXXXXXX**

"Now… Felix, be good, okay?"

"I don't care."

Mary's forced smile had turned into a sad frown, sighing gently. Her head shook but she still waved to the troubled teenager, who just watched her angrily and bit his bottom lip. She walked off and left the hospital, leaving Felix with a young nurse. The female coughed and began to read from a check board.

"Alright, Felix Junior—"

"Fix-It. Call me Fix-It." The nurse looked up and saw the bitter boy tapping his foot.

"Fix-It..? Why would I call you—"

"Just do it." The nurse pushed back a lock of hair and sighed heavily. Felix twitched and cringed at the sound.

"Fine. Fix-It, I welcome you to the sunrise hospital. I know that something happened in your life and caused you to become suicidal but like the name—"  
"I know exactly what you're going to say." Felix interrupted for the third time. He placed his hands on his cheeks and his venom filled voice changed into a squeak.

"_Oooohhh, like the name of this stupid place of where we pretend to know what people are going though, the sun will rise after we force you into a literal hell and punish you for something so simple! How precious!~ How perfect!~ HOW-PPPPPBBBBBTTTTTTHHHH!" _Felix ended with a large raspberry and flailed his arms around in the air.

The nurse took a step back. She had heard this one was really messed up in the head, she didn't expect _this _much rudeness. But she chuckled softly.

"I think you got the nutshell of it…"

"Stop pretending." Her eye twitched a bit but managed to read the rest of the information.

"Your room is number fourteen. You already have a roommate named Turbo, waiting for you. Have a great time here and please, get better." Felix rolled his eyes and yanked his suitcase away from her. He walked off, stamping his feet against the ground, looking at the numbers with pure hatred.

He finally found it. Number fourteen that had heart stickers on it. Felix felt some vomit rise to his throat at the bright pink, but thought nothing of it.

Felix opened the door and found two bunk beds. The top was covered with stuffed animals, all fluffy and sparkly, to girly for his tastes.

'_Great…. I'm having to deal with some stupid white bitch who's trying to kill herself over something so little, like her fucking dog dying, or being teased a bit at school.' _Felix thought in his mind, trying not to step over the striped socks on the ground.

"Hello? Turbo? Where are you?" Felix looked around in the dim room. No sign of anyone.

"Huh. Guess she-"

"Hi!" Felix whipped his head behind him, screaming in horror, seeing a figure pop out from the ceiling. He crawled to the wall and breathed heavily.

The figure dropped down to the ground, and walked to the side of the wall. Something shined in the dim light… Felix gulped a bit, but he raised his head and closed his eyes, waiting for the knife to end his life.

But after a minute, he realized nothing happened. The only thing he felt was the gentle nudge of the figure's hand.

Felix opened an eye and saw a boy around his age look at him. He was grey, heavy bags under his eyes, and his eyes were bright yellow. He grinned and his teeth were the same color as his eyes. Felix cringed at the sight and backed away.

"Don't scare me like that… where's Turbo?"

"I'm Turbo!"

"But… this is girl crap. This isn't for boys." Turbo pouted like a young child.  
"But I like this stuff." Turbo muttered out and pulled on the fuzzy tips of his beanie, that was bright white. It had a red 'T' stitched on it and the fuzzy ends were white and red. He had a white tank top on that loosely fit him, and red sport shorts that hanged low on his sides.

"Well….. that's….. interesting. I guess." Felix looked around the room, seeing everything coated with something girly. He longed for something to be boyish or to be black, much like his leather jacket and black shirt, black pants and a pair of black boots.

"You can put your stuff anywhere." Turbo stated. He climbed up the ladder, his shorts falling a bit, Felix able to see his underwear with a 'Hello Kitty' logo on it.

"Alright, then, this is a good sign this place will be fun."

"Oh! Yay! This is great!"

Felix had to clench his fist to not punch Turbo in his jaw.

"Yeah…" He whispered to himself and sat down on the bottom bunk. Thankfully, the worse that had happened was the smell of strawberry that overwhelmed the blankets.

He opened up his suitcase and slowly took out a few things that were left of his dad.

His father's golden hammer.

A picture of him, his father, and his mom before it all went bad.

And a piece of his shirt, still bloodied by the wounds.

"You might want to get rid of that."

"**What." **Felix hissed out, not wanting to hear what the girly male was talking about. Get rid of the last traces of his father? No thank you.

"See, things like that can make you more depressed then a person already is. It reminds of them of what they lost or what they think they need, or something they miss. You should get rid of it now or they'll take it away from you."

"Take it away from me? It will be a hot day in Heaven if they're going to do that!"

"You'll be sorry…."

"I won't. What did they take away from you? Your dollies?"

"They took away my racing helmet, and my racing jumpsuit from me. I had to plead for a week if I can at least have the same colors that my clothes did."

"White and red?" Turbo nodded.

"Yeah. It was a whole month until they decided for me to wear a hat."

"Wait…. does your beanie look like your helmet?"

"That's right! Exactly like my helmet!"

"How the hell did you get that in?" Turbo cringed at the swear word.

"A whole month of pleading." Felix shook at the sight, placing the items under his pillow, trying to fall asleep.

"Whatever. I can hide it better then you could."

"You'll see… and you won't like it..."

"Shut the fuck up, you fucking loser…" Turbo covered his ears and laid on his bed, holding his fluffy polar bear plush.

**XXXXXXXX**

Turbo was right. He didn't realize it but the room had a few cameras cleverly hidden, and the nurses quickly pulled out the items. Felix himself had thrown a fit, and three guards had to hold him down, as he tried to attack the first nurse in sight.

Felix was given long lectures on being nice to his roommate, who had barely changed his option on.

But Turbo had shown no stop into wanting to be friends with him. He drew Felix pictures and tried to play with stuffed animals. Felix had torn up the pictures and ripped off the animals fake heads.

Another lecture that he was forced to listen to, and he had one almost every day. Not all of them were about Turbo, though. Some of them were about his rudeness to others and his triggering words to the other patients.

Today, Turbo had sat down next to him, who was still wearing the same items as he did before, but with a red and white scarf around his neck.

"I love the food here! Don't you?" Felix stabbed the macaroni several times, imagining it was himself, before he glanced at Turbo. He had triple the food of anyone else in the whole hospital, he was asking for a new insult at this point.

"Don't you have enough to eat?" The racer was shocked and tears sprung to his eyes. But he brushed them aside with his grey hand and sniffed

"Don't say that, please, I'm begging you. I know you don't like me… but please. That's the only thing I'm expecting out of you. Don't say or joke about that.." Turbo pushed his tray of food, being filled to the point that it dripped on the floor, and looked away.

"What's so wrong? Baby doesn't want to admit he's a fucking fatass with that?" Turbo shook and the tears fell down his cheeks.

"_Please… stop…" _Turbo hoarsely whispered out. Felix took a slurp of hic chocolate milk and wiped his hand on a napkin.

"Fine, you crybaby. I don't know why you're so fucking upset.. you're thin as a twig!"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Turbo suddenly shouted out. Everyone stopped eating to look at the two. Felix cringed at the sight of everyone looking at him. It was something that made him _crazy._

"Don't make a scene…"

"DON'T LIE! I KNOW I'M FAT, I HATE HOW I LOOK, I HATE IT I HATE IT, I HATE IT!" Felix looked around and a few of the watchers were beginning to walk towards them

'_Oh god… I got to calm this freak down.'_

"Look… l-listen Turbo! You aren't fat! You're thin! I'm… really jealous of your form! Hahahaaa.. every male wants to look like you!"

"BUT I'M FAT AND YOU KNOW THAT!" Turbo stepped onto the table and lifted up his shirt. His thin stomach was easily shown.

"LOOK AT THIS!" Turbo grabbed the little chub he had and squeezed it hard. Felix cringed a bit and saw people were whispering to each other. A few girls began to have anxiety attacks, and thankfully, the watchers ran towards them instead of Felix and Turbo.

'_What do I say… what do I do…?' _Felix screamed in his head, frantically. Then a small idea popped up, seeing his uncle Gene use this trick all the time, trying to nail a whore with low self-esteem. He switched around some words, of course.

"Uhhh… Turbo… why would I lie to you? I like you! I… I just have troubles expressing my emotions! But I truly like you! I want to be your best friend! I promise, just stop crying, we'll… we'll play with stuffed animals and stuff! We can play pranks on each other! You can even pick new clothes for me!"

Turbo stopped his crying for a second to look at Felix. He wiped his eyes, pouting cutely.

"You…. You promise?" Felix felt something bubble in his chest, something that felt so familiar but he hadn't experienced it in years.

"Promise."

**XXXXXXXXX**

It had been a month since the infamous incident occurred. Felix, a surprise to Turbo, kept his promise. He had befriended the girly male and found he wasn't to annoying. They shared many things in common! They both enjoyed the same shows, and were both pissed when, due to the hospital's strict rules, they weren't allowed to watch it anymore.

Turbo often played pranks with Felix, putting makeup he borrowed from the next room over, and took pictures of him.

Felix always got him back by fooling around with his stuffed animals, dumping red paint on them, saying that they got there periods.

But it didn't stop there. Turbo had learned how to hack into the system, and cause the cameras to turn off, so they got everybody. They gave all the cutting kids a rubber knife, impossible to hurt yourself with. The hanging kids thought they had found a rope, but it turned out to be a plastic robe, to short for any serious harm.

"Can you believe that!?" Felix cracked up, a few of the kids who drank bleach, trying to drink some water after Felix and Turbo drizzled some boiling hot sauce on there food.

"I can't!" Turbo laughed and took off his beanie for a second, scratching his head. Felix squealed a bit and jumped up, hugging it. Turbo laughed and down on the ground, the little teenager snuggling in his head.

Felix had learnt what the feeling was. Since his parent's death, mainly his father's, Felix had never experienced the love or the actual care of a another person's life before. Turbo became his best friend, his first real friend since he was a little child.

"Awww…. you just love my head without the beanie on?" Felix nodded and kissed his hair, tangled up and messy.

"I do! I swear, I don't know why you wear that stupid beanie."

"It's always so cold. That, and I'm afraid of getting hit in the head."

Felix rolled his eyes, scratching his neck. The only thing he hated of his friendship was the deal that Turbo could pick out his new clothes. It went from his badass leather, pitch black, and fear striking chains from… something a six-year-old girl would wear. An itchy pink-Turbo whined it was salmon-scarf, a light blue nightgown, and light blue bunny slippers.

"I don't think it's cold."

"Well, I don't think your outfit is bad, but yet you whine about it a lot."

"Why couldn't you try to match the colors? Seriously." Turbo chuckled to himself.

"I think they add up perfectly!" Felix rolled his eyes again and laid on the bed, hands on the back of his head.

"Mind if I can go on your laptop?" Turbo gulped a bit, before he slowly nodded.

"Okay….I'm heading to bed. Night!" Turbo climbed up the taller bunk and laid in comfort, yawning.

"Night!" Felix said and looked though the laptop's info, searching though some websites, and finally getting to listen to his favorite band's new album. Needless to say, it sucked ass. Since Turbo had cheered him up, his once dark and dreary music had become less and less appealing. Some robotic Japanese songs Turbo had been singing earlier seemed to get stuck in his head.

Felix began to search random things, still being unable to find the website that his aunt Mary was always on. After a half hour of doing nothing, he decided to check the cameras, seeing if any of them changed.

Felix saw one in peculiar, which startled him because it was turned off.

The _bathroom _camera.

He was surprised how much this one was protected, everything that could be used to hide something away, being applied to this. It even seemed like it was blocked completely from the hospital, only that him and Turbo could see-

Wait.

Did Turbo do this?

Felix looked up at Turbo, sleeping ever so peacefully in his bed, when the smaller male saw his grey hand covering his stomach….. it left a bad feeling in the pit of Felix's stomach. He doesn't know why but he just knew it. Tomorrow he would ask him. Or trick him.

….

….

'_Trick him,' _He thought to himself, and logged off, having nightmares of Turbo being taken away from him.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Hey. I noticed something." Turbo looked up from his toys, playing with a lilac unicorn and a light blue unicorn.

"Yeah?"

"How come you don't have any Barbie Dolls?"

"They told me I couldn't have them. Like my action figures.."

"You had action figures? Hah! Looks like you did have some balls before you entered here, becoming a _little girl._" Felix playfully pushed Turbo's side. The male blushed and pouted.

"So says the one who woke up this morning, and without me picking, decided to wear a shirt with a pink heart on it." Felix covered his chest with his arms.

"There was nothing else to wear!" Turbo rolled his eyes.

"Shut up!" He went back to playing with his ponies. Felix coughed a bit and went back to the main subject. What was the big deal with action figures?

"So…. The thing about the action figures, tell your good pal, Fix-It."

Turbo stayed silent and his toys fell out of his hands. He shook a bit and Felix could see he was having a hard time breathing.

"You okay, man?" Turbo then took a shaky breath in, licked his lips, and began to speak, calmly and clearly.

"They say seeing such a unrealistic form of the male body is bad for me." Felix eyes widened and tried to piece together the little info he knew, trying to figure out what was wrong with Turbo.

"Mind if I go on your laptop?" Turbo looked at Felix with some displease but his happy smile and innocent eyes soon returned.

"Sure, no prob! I'm going to the bathroom real quick. They really served me a lot of lemonade today…." Felix opened up the computer and watched Turbo carefully.

"Alright. Hurry up though, the desire to rip apart your toys are growing stronger!" Turbo pouted and quickly ran to the bathroom.

Felix speed-typed into the URL, wanting to understand what was going on with Turbo. He clicked on the camera, and he was able to see what Turbo was doing in the bathroom.

He felt the rise of heat in his cheeks when Turbo pulled down his shorts and underwear. He wanted to look away, but he knew Turbo could be doing something bad, and he had to watch every second of it. Even if it meant he had to see a penis.

Turbo simply urinated, sitting down like a female, keeping his hands close to his chest. Felix watched carefully and rewind to a few seconds ago, getting a look of the penis again, then went back to see Turbo flushing.

'_There's nothing wrong with it. There has to be a good reason why he's going to the bathroom like this… maybe it's for some personal reason with his hand getting dirty. Maybe it's for—"_

Felix jaw suddenly dropped of what he just saw.

Turbo had put on his underwear and shorts, of course. He turned on the sink, of course. But he kneeled down and looked into the still open toilet with a sad face. His index finger had trailed down his throat, and an eruption of vomit fell to the toilet.

Felix watched in horror as Turbo repeated the action two more times. He couldn't breath and his lips felt cold, eyes ready to bulge out.

"I…" He whispered out and watched Turbo cleaned his slightly dirty hands. The bulimic male looked at himself in the mirror for a moment, tears falling from his eyes. He searched around in the bathroom's drawers, until he found his mouthwash. Turbo practically drank it out of the bottle, swishing in it in his mouth for a minute, for he spat it out.

Then the door unlocked, and at that point, Felix couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Hey, Fix-It, I'm back! Did ya destroy any of my do-" He was cut short once he saw the tears rolling down his cheeks and landing on the computer.

"….Felix?" He reacted at that, for he had hated his real name, and always punished Turbo for doing that. That's what Turbo wanted. He wanted his friend to fill with so much rage that he forgot about his tears, even for a moment.

"…._You need help…." _Felix whispered out. Turbo titled his head until he came up with a possible solution.

"Okay, okay, okay, I am not _that _of a scaredy-cat!" He giggled a bit but Felix said nothing, just gulped, and his lips frowned even more.

"No….I saw. I know your little secret. I know you've been forcing yourself to vomit! How long has this been happening!?" Felix screamed at the end and got off the bed.

"W-W-What are you talking about…?" Turbo stammered out and his eyes darted across the room. The anger in Felix boiled harder with every lie, every little move he made, pretending he didn't have anything wrong with him.

"Cut the crap, Turbo! I know your lying! I know you have an eating disorder! HOW LONG."

"L-Listen, Felix, can't we talk about it la-" He was silenced by a slap against his cheek.

"**HOW. LONG!?" **Felix screamed out with his teeth clenched. Turbo stepped back a bit and rubbed the burnt cheek.

"…A while, okay!? It's been like, five days!"

"Five…. days. Turbo. DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO YOURSELF!?" The racer stamped his foot, showing rage for the first time in such a long time.

"I am aware! And I'm happy! I was forbidden to do what I needed to do to make my dad happy, to make me thin! They doubled my food and I felt like a fucking fatass! I hated it!"

"But you have a eating disorder, you fucking twig! You need to _listen _to me! OKAY!? YOU HAVE A SERIOUS PROBLEM! I NEED YOU TO STOP THIS!"

"You don't under_stand _Fix-It! I was fat! I was lazy and barely worked out! I was a whiner! My dad died as the best racer in the world, and I promised him that I would continue his legacy! But how could I if I was so _fat!?" _Turbo squeezed the tiny bit of chub his stomach still had left. Felix looked at it with disgust.

"Look… I know the feeling. My dad died to, okay? He was the most amazing person in the world… and I felt like without him, I was just some dumb kid who was a midget. But you _aren't _fat! You don't need to do this to yourself!" Turbo just scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"You don't know what _I'm _feeling! You don't know what it's like to be stripped of everything that makes you a man! I used to be boyish before I got here. I racecar driving', stomping in mud puddles, always getting into trouble, type of boy a lot of dads dream of! You don't know how _horrible _I feel because I'm been reduced to… reduced to…" Turbo sighed and simply gestured to look around the room.

"_To this…" _Turbo whimpered out with a small sniff. Felix palms balled into twin fists.

"Turbo… stop… speaking…"

"Oh? You want me to shut up because I'm not girly Turbo, some little wimp who plays with ponies and wears clothes meant for girls? You want me to stay like this so you can feel good about yourself? Well… I'm not going to shut up!" Felix breathed in heavily with his cheeks turning redder every second.

"Turbo… say one more stupid word and I'll—"

"And I don't ever want to stop this. I will do everything in my way to either lose my weight or I will kill myself. Your choice, Felix."

A square punch across the face.

Turbo was launched back a few feet, and grabbed his eye, wincing. He looked at Felix and his anger grew. He got up, charging at Felix. His head hit Felix's stomach and he landed on the ground, in extreme pain. Felix wheezed and hacked as he tried to get up.

For a good ten minutes, there battle was powerful punch after a another, until Turbo suddenly was launched to his back. Felix got on him to throw a punch but Turbo blocked it, using his hands to keep Felix's a safe distance away.

Now the two boys were glaring at each other, waiting for one to get tired and give up, anger still filling their veins. Felix couldn't handle the silence.

"I'M JUST TRYING TO HELP YOU, THAT'S WHAT FRIENDS DO!"

"YOU, A FRIEND? HA! YOUR ONLY FRIEND BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T WANT TO GET IN TROUBLE LAST MONTH!"

"MAYBE SO, BUT YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND NOW!"

"YOU AREN'T MY FRIEND!"

"I AM!"

"PROVE IT THEN!"

Felix didn't know what made him do it. It was possibly because how he was thinking how stupid Turbo was, and he found an away to shut his mouth, maybe he would go back to normal. Get help! But Felix didn't want to do anything severe, but his mind kept telling him: _'Get him to shut up! Get him to shut up!' _

Then it happened.

Felix suddenly shoved his face into Turbo's, there lips connected, his tongue worming around in the new area. Turbo tried to push Felix off, but Felix's hands were still intertwined with together. Soon his attempt to get away from Felix was ended once Turbo accidently brushed his tongue against Felix's. The sensation it caused sent a shiver down his spine, and clumsily lapped his tongue against the others.

The kiss lasted three good minutes, until the two finally broke it, panting for air. There cheeks were flaming red, breath so hot that it could be seen in the slightly cold room, pounding hearts beating against their chests. They stared at each other for a moment, not knowing what to say. Eventually Turbo couldn't handle it, snapping a bit. He suddenly exploded into tears and buried his head in Felix's chest.

"Ssssh….there, there, Turbs…" Turbo took a second from his crying to respond.

"Thanks, Fix-It…" Felix smiled a bit and rubbed Turbo's head. He looked in concern once Turbo started shaking.

"You cold?"

"No but…. can I have a blanket…?" Felix nodded and scooted a bit, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around them. Turbo wasn't cold, it was just the kiss had filled him with so much pleasure, it responded by pushing some back. Now it couldn't hold it anymore, and he shivered and shook like an earthquake.

"…Turbo?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you try to kill yourself?" A short silence reigned over them.

"…I took a old kart from my brother's scrap pile, locked myself in the garage, and turned it on. I also smelt a sharpie for bonus death points." Felix chuckled at the joke.

"You?"

"I went the pussy way. I cut my wrist's, cut the back of my arms, cut my ankles, cut my thighs, then tried a very poor job of trying to slit my throat." Turbo gasped and hugged Felix tighter.

"Poor Felix…"

"No…. poor you, Turbo. I don't want anything to happen to my best friend in the world. Please….. stop making yourself hurl….." Turbo smiled.

"Only on _one _condition. Can we be…. ummm…. how do I put it?" His cheeks flushed pink, Felix tilting his head.

"Well, what is it?" He was responded by a shy kiss on his kiss. He felt his cheeks heat up again. Turbo took a deep breath in, trying to speak like a normal person.

"C-C-Can we d-do th-that more often…..?" Felix smiled, wrapping his arms around Turbo's neck.

"Of course, my dearest boyfriend…."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I can't wait, Felix! Were finally going home today! I get to see your aunt's and uncles!" Felix rolled his eyes, putting his leather jacket on.

"Yeah… I guess there cool. But I'm more ready for meeting your older brothers. They sound awesome!"

"Not when you live with them." Felix gave a playful punch on Turbo's shoulder, making him giggle slightly.

"Better be more gentle if you want to impress my brothers. Or at least not make them not want to beat you to the ground." Felix mimicked Turbo in a high-pitched voice as he stuffed all of his items in his suitcase.

"I actually can't tell if I like your girly clothes better or your jumpsuit." Turbo smiled and brushed his white with red stripes at the arms.

"Thanks! I missed wearing this, _so much! _You missed wearing your dark black clothing?"

"Of course I did! OOooh, listen, listen!" Felix walked a few steps, the silver chains clinkering against the boots, the heels making a pounding noises. Turbo titled his head slightly when Felix kept squealing with joy.

"…I don't get it."

"Exactly!" Turbo gave a light snicker.

" ! -It!" A nurse suddenly opened the door, smiling.

"Ted and Teddy, and all of your aunt's and uncles are waiting outside. Please hurry." Turbo and Felix gasped, trying to put everything they had into there suitcases.

"We'll be right there in a moment! Be patient!" The nurse nodded and closed the door, stepping a few feet away, only to hear the door being burst open and the cheering of Felix. She whipped her head and found Turbo running off, Felix on the combined suitcases, that were stuck together with blankets.

Outside, many short females and males were waiting outside of the opening of the hospital. Two identical twins, only be able to be tell apart from one not wearing his helmet, were tapping there feet by there twin blue racecars.

"Ted….. are you sure that Turbo is okay? What if he's just lying and he'll go back to his own ways? What if—" Ted kicked the knee of his twin brother.

"No worries, Teddy, we'll be watching him carefully… and I heard that he made a friend in there!"

"Actually, that's our little grandson, Felix." Mary responded and Ted looked down.

"Really? I hope those two got well toget-" Ted was suddenly stopped when the doors were suddenly opened. The two males were skyrocketed though the air, and hit the ground hard. But they crawled back to the suitcases and sat on them.

"See, Felix, this is Ted and Teddy!" Felix whistled.

"Wow! They are impressive! How old are they?"

"Twenty-one."

"No way! Oh, here's my aunt's and uncle's." Turbo looked over and he gasped.

"Holy moley! You got so many!"

"I know, right?" The family members laughed at their friendship.

"I can see WHY you got out so early, Felix-Wileex." Mary cooed out and hugged Felix tightly. He squirmed out of her grasp with an annoyed grunt.

" , not trying to be rude, but its 'Fix-It.' He likes being called that for some reason." Turbo corrected the short female.

"Oh! I didn't know that! Well then…. it's Fix-It, now!"

"So, you two are friends?" Teddy asked his little brother, kneeling down to his eye level. Turbo grabbed the hand of Felix tightly with a blush on his cheeks.

"No…. were more then that?"

"Best friends?" Gene asked Turbo with a sip of his martini.

"No me and Fix-It are….are…. maybe you should say it."

"Fine… _boyfriend." _Everyone around them gasped. Turbo and Felix gripped their hands tighter and hoped for the best.

"Awww…. our little brother, he just grew up right in front of us!" Ted and Teddy said at the same time.

"I'm so happy for you, my little Fix-It!" Mary began to sob and hugged Felix tight. Felix hacked and managed to squirm out of her tight grip. Ted and Teddy jumped in there racecars, whistling a familiar tune to Turbo.

The Nicelanders, the last names of Felix and his family, climbed to there specially made extra large car.

"Ready to go, Felix?"

"We got your kart, Turbo!" Ted and Teddy called out at the same time. Turbo and Felix locked glances for a second, grinning largely. Turbo walked to his kart slowly and Felix followed, talking about noting, when they jumped into the white car. Turbo turned on his vehicle and drove off as fast as they could.

"TURBO!" The twins yelled in sync.

"FELIX!" Screamed out the Nicelanders.

The families soon sped off, trying to catch there once mentally wounded and scarred brother/grandson, so happy inside that they had a special therapist-each other- to help them get better.

**7: Imagine person A's whole family just died and they go to a special hospital after multiple attempts at suicide. There they meet another patient who is person B. The two fall in love and heal each others wounds and live happily together after being released.**

**(((I altered the requirements of this OTP post….. and wow! Eighteen pages of writing! See, this is what happens when I get to many ideas. I hope you like this chapter! Next one won't be as long, I hope.. hee…)))**


	8. The reason for the helmet

**80's boyfriend.**

**Chapter eight: The reason for the helmet.**

**((SAD CHAPTERS A-HOY!))**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Turbo opened the door, walking with sluggish steps, looking at the floor. Ted and Teddy walked by him, giving sad smiles.

'_Okay, were home now! I know you hate those cancer treatments but… hey! You didn't fuss at all today.' _Teddy signed to Turbo and Ted nodded, giving a forced smile. Turbo showed no signs of responding, just going to the white couch, curling up to the pillows. The twins frowned.

'_Want me to make you some food? Thirsty? Maybe we can put on your favorite movie!' _Ted suggested with his sign language, his forced smile showing off his yellow teeth by now. Turbo sighed loudly and forced his eyes to shut.

The Turbotwins looked at each other, Teddy whimpering, Ted biting his lips to keep himself from tearing up. They sighed in union and slowly climbed up the stairs, shutting a door, gentle sobbing could be heard.

Turbo clenched tighter to his pillow as the normal tears rolled down. Oh, how his condition caused so much sorrow between his identical brothers. He hated making them worry and cry and panic, over his own problems. Even though Ted was asking for something for being a jerk to him, he wasn't asking to worry about Turbo and his illness.

His fists tightened and his sorrow turned into anger.

'_Why did __**I **__have to get some dumb code problem? What did I do to get this?' _Turbo whined to himself, sobbing gently to his pillow, not hearing the door slowly open. A tiny head popped out and watched Turbo hiccupped gently.

It was two minutes until Turbo finally noticed that his boyfriend was in the room.

On a normal occasion, Turbo would try to pass off his daily crying as dirt or he poked himself in the eye to hard. But now he watched Felix with his sorrowful eyes, taking in his shaky breaths of air, sniffing.

"Oh my land, my sweetie…" Felix sat down next to Turbo, who had stuffed his face back into the pillow. His gloved hand stroked the curled back of his boyfriend, cooing slightly.

"Turbo… may you take off the helmet? I want to see how you look." Felix asked, patting the plastic helmet Turbo always wore. It was really sad for him, for when he met Turbo, he was the first person other then his twin brothers to see his hair. He helped Turbo with his odd phobia of showing off his head in public, and people became used to his curled and cute black hair, instead of his white helmet with the red 'T' and actually preferred it.

Yet…. when Turbo's code incident occurred, he shut himself back into his helmet, back to his safe spot for so many years; secretly holding in so many suppressed emotions and secrets. That's what always moved Felix to tears, but now, he just bit his lip and tried to think about happy things.

"But…. I don't want to show you. I look stupid and ugly." Turbo's voiced muffled out. Felix shook his head.

"No! I don't care if you have a Mohawk, a ducktail, greasy hair, or no hair at all. Or any body deformity, like if your eye was messed up or something, or if your nose was like a pig. I'll always love you for what's inside. Not outside." Turbo's head slowly lifted up, along with his arms, sitting upright with Felix. He slowly raised his arms up again and gripped the sides of his helmet. It came off without trouble, then Turbo looked down at his red sneakers, not wanting to see Felix's gaze on him.

The handyman did admit that Turbo did have some good reasons for keeping that helmet on. He was completely bald, not once strand of hair left, or stubble. Felix could see a tiny logo on the top of his head but said nothing about it.

But what he did say finally made his floodgates open.

"You are so beautiful Turbo… you truly are, even with a bald head. I love you so much, my beautiful honey-doodle." Felix kissed Turbo's beady little nose, then hugged him, some of his tears dampening the white jumpsuit. Turbo hugged back and sniffed, rubbing Felix's back. After a minute of hugging, they parted and looked at each other.

With tears in his eyes and sadness wearing down his heart, Turbo didn't notice that Felix was wearing a different hat today. Most of the time, he wore a blue tennis cap with his two 'F's' on it, with golden colored fabric. It was made to cover the top of his head, unlike this one. This one completely covered his head, and it seemed very uncomfortable, shaped like a box of some sorts. It covered his whole head, at least the area that had hair, and kept it well hidden.

"Kekekeee…" Felix titled his head with a happy smile, sniffing every thirty seconds.

"What's got you so giddy?"

"Your hat! Mind if you can tell me the reason for that?" Felix gapped slightly at the question, then blushed, a goofy smile tracing it's way up to his peach skin.

"Ohh…. I thought you would feel really bad, you know, with the cancer and the loss of hair so.. I did something special for you."

"What?"

Felix wiped his eyes as a few tears managed to appear. But he didn't give Turbo a formal response.

He simply grabbed his hat, and pulled it off slowly, much like Turbo did with his helmet. And he watched Turbo gasp in total surprise, seeing the baldhead in front of him, shaved to the point that it matched Turbo's own blankness.

"I thought it would make you feel better, if I gave up my hair, like you did."

The rest of the day was spent with sobbing, hugging, kissing, and late night cuddling.

**XXXXXXX**

King Candy never told anyone, expect for Sour Bill and his doctors, that he had cancer. Most thought with his old age, he had simply lost his hair, and the very left of it was very straggly; but yet again, blamed it on his age.

On Tuesdays, Fridays, and every other Monday, King Candy arrived to the doctor's for his chemotherapy.

It was much of the same, but yet different, having to sit in a chair and have a needle stick into his arm. The bag, instead of being filled of the nourishment that humans have, was filled with bright blue codes; which were inserted into his bloodstream… or rather: 'Codestream.'

After the helping brand of code, King Candy was then scanned, checking to see any improvements or any signs that it was becoming worse. Thankfully, the scanner never seemed to recognize that Turbo was truly under the man's skin, and no complications arose.

But always, after he was done, he slowly trekked back to his castle. Sour Bill had his ice cream cone ready, where he would slowly lick on the vanilla flavor, sitting in his room alone, staring at the wall. After he was finished, he went to the mirror to brush the little of his grey hair.

He silently and sadly watched himself; his code flickering from the new code inserted from him, and saw his true form. He still wore his helmet, but often times, he found himself taking it off, just to look at the blank spot of his grey head; and remember that day.

It always made him cry a bit.

For he knew that Felix, even years after he took over Roadblasters, he still shaved his head on the day he first did it. A little totem to Turbo, who Felix still loved, not knowing a another cancer-ridden patient was keeping a big secret.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**8: Imagine Person B diagnosed with cancer and has lost all of their hair from chemotherapy. Person A decides to visit Person B. When Person B sees Person A at the door, Person A comments Person B how beautiful they are; Person B tears up and laughs and comments how silly the hat Person A is wearing. Person A smiles shyly, removes the hat, revealing that they have shaved their head for Person B.**

**Completed.**

**Moving onto Chapter Nine.**

**((TO MORE SAD CHAPTERS! A-HOY!))**


	9. Hopeful dreaming

**80's Boyfriend.**

**Chapter nine: Hopeful dreaming.**

**((I AM SAILING THIS CHAPTER TO SAD.))**

**XXXXXXXXX**

The soft and lush green grass swirled around them, the cold air blowing their hair lightly. They were sitting on a wood log as they watching as the early sun slowly rise up.

Felix was lying down with his head on Turbo's lap, the racer running his grey fingers though his light brown hair. There was a comfortable silence, Felix breathing in peacefully and looking at Turbo's grey face.

"…..Turbs…. I love ya." Felix could see a little pout form on his lips, for he knew he hated that nickname. Yet, the pout turned into a goofy grin, and he tugged on a lock of hair. Felix whimpered and moved his head, Turbo snickering at him.

"Not funny." Felix stated and Turbo snickered more.

"Come on, it is. The little face movements you do for something so small are always funny." Felix sighed and rolled his eyes, kicking Turbo in his leg. The racer winced in mild pain, but he kept his grin, his yellow teeth shining in the growing light.

"But… if you must know, I love you to." Felix smiled, and snuggled in closer.

"Turbo… what would I do without you?"

"You would actually do your job correctly." Felix laughed a bit at that. Turbo smiled without his teeth, looking humble…. yet somehow sad.

"No, I mean, really… I just love you so much. You're my darling boyfriend. My Turbo. My little ego-inflicted racer." Felix sighed and looked at his face. He still had the sad smile, his light grey skin, and dark grey bags under his eyes.

"Oh, Felix, you're the best…. Your making me blush." Turbo's grey cheeks flushed light pink, making the little handyman laugh.

"It's true! I'm just so affectionate right now, I don't know why." Felix kissed Turbo's chubby stomach, Turbo giggling from it.

"A bit giggly, aren't you? Well then, suffer my tickle wrath!" Felix dug his hands into his sides, his fingers crawling though his tight fabric. But Turbo didn't laugh. Or smile. Or squirm. Or even giggle a bit. He just frowned, a sad frown, looking very somber.

"You can't tickle me, Felix… you can't tickle what isn't there." Felix titled his head.

"What?"

Felix didn't notice it, but the air stopped blowing and the sun seemed to no longer have light, though it was halfway up in the sky. Felix blinked and found that Turbo's form became hazy, and that he couldn't move, stuck looking at his sad face frowning at him.

He tried to speak but found that nothing came out, then everything finally turned black.

When Felix struggled to open his eyes, he was not in Turbo's lap, or anywhere near a log or lush grass. He was in his room, in his game… alone in his bed.

The thought of Turbo made him sigh, wiping his eyes as he slowly got out of his bed, for a day of work.

It had a dream, another reminder that Turbo had been unplugged a year ago.

**9: Imagine Person A and B somewhere heavenly, just soaking each other's presence with no care for anyone else around them. All of a sudden Person B's vision starts to get blurry and he can barely see Person A anymore. His vision goes dark and then when Person B blinks his eyes, he finds himself alone in their bed, daylight shining through his window. Person B remembers it was just another dream, so they gets up from their bed and lives another day without Person A.**

**Completed.**

**Moving onto Number Ten.**

**((…..Hiss.))**


End file.
